Ranma's Brother
by Cole-Ethren
Summary: Basically, the story introduces one of my own character creations to the Ranma world. I'd like some feed back on what people think and how I should change it.
1. Chapter 1

*Ranma ½: Ranma's Brother Series*  
  
Legal Garbage: All the characters in this fan fic are copyright of Rumiko   
  
Takahashi and Shogakukan Inc, etc, etc, etc. I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for the time being and will return them later. The only characters that don't belong to Viz or Rumiko are my own created characters Setsuna Saotome and Yu Long. Copyright laws apply to these characters, I created them, please don't use them unless you include my name and that THEY ARE MINE! Standard warnings for fan fics. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!  
  
Key: */*\* = Scene change  
  
*word* = An action  
  
name/name = said together  
  
{word} = Thought  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Part 1: Here's Setsuna  
  
************************************************************************  
  
We open on a quite morning in Nerima, a rare sight considering who lives in this city. Ranma and Genma were sparring by the koi pond, as usual. Kasumi was in the Kitchen preparing breakfast with Nodoka help. Soun sat at the table in the living room, reading the paper. Nabiki was watching the morning sparring match from her room with her camera ready for when Ranma inevitability would fall into the koi pond. Akane was in her room getting dressed for school.   
  
Kasumi and Nodoka brought the food into the living room, and announced breakfast ready. Right at that very same moment, Genma and Ranma had jumped at each other and were directly over the koi pond. Ranma blocked Genma's kick with his own kick, but since Genma had stopped his attack at the mention of food, he and Ranma stopped in mid air. Ranma flailed his arms in a useless attempt to keep from falling into the pond. *SPLASH* The two fell into the pond and a moment later a wet Ranma-chan and giant panda stepped out of the koi pond while Akane came down the stairs and followed by Nabiki a little later.   
  
Ranma-Chan: Geez pop, why do you always have to stop when we're right over the pond?  
  
Panda: *holding up sign* I heard food.   
  
Ranma began to unbutton her shirt until Akane stopped her by pouring some hot water on his head and saying,  
  
Akane: Ranma! Do you always have to wring out your shirt when you're a girl?  
  
Ranma: Oh, you're telling me about modesty?   
  
Ranma stuck his tongue out at Akane who did the same in return. Akane had to suppress the urge to hit Ranma. Things between them still hadn't been that well, but they were slowly improving. Ranma put his shirt back on and both families sat down and began to eat breakfast. It looked like there wasn't going to be anything strange about this breakfast. Finally, they would have a normal meal… that is, until there was a knock at the front door. Nodoka got up and went to answer the after telling Kasumi that she'd get the door.  
  
At the front door was the mailman with a letter marked "Urgent". After the mailman left, Nodoka looked for who the letter was addressed to, It said to Mr. and Mrs. Saotome. She took the letter to her husband. Genma opened the letter and began to read, with Nodoka reading over his shoulder. Both Genma and Nodoka went pale.  
  
Akane: What's wrong Mrs. Saotome?  
  
Ranma: Yeah, you two look like you've seen a ghost.  
  
Genma: We may have boy...  
  
Akane/Ranma: Huh?  
  
Genma handed the letter to Ranma and Akane, who quickly read it. They both looked at the letter in disbelief, it read:   
  
"To Genma and Nodoka, I know that it has been a long time, but I have found information concerning you son, Setsuna……he's alive…… I know this may be hard to believe, but from what the emblem on Setsuna's baby necklace look like, the one you described to me seventeen years ago; I may have found him... I'm going after him. Once I get a hold of him and confirmed he is Setsuna, I shall bring him to meet you. I'm in Iwaki right now, heading towards Utsunomiya. Your hearts can be at peace, your eldest son is alive and well. I shall write you again when I catch up to him.   
  
From, your friend, Yu Long."  
  
Ranma: What is this about mom, pop?  
  
Nodoka: *tears starting to form in her eyes* Ranma, before we had you, we had another son, Setsuna, your brother who was born one year before you.  
  
Genma: It was five months after he was born, Nodoka, Setsuna and I took a trip to Ishinomaki, were out on a picnic in a field, when a strong storm blew in suddenly. We put Setsuna into his basket and started to run for shelter. A lightning bolt came down right in front of your Mother and me. It threw us back and the basket... flew into a river. Because of the storm, the river was moving too fast for me to get there in time and we lost your brother. When the storm died down, I went searching for him... all I found was his basket; I searched the area, looking for at least his body. When I found nothing... I could only assume that your brother had died in the storm and was lost to us.  
  
Everyone stared in shock to hear this. Nodoka's tears fell freely down her cheeks.  
  
Nodoka: We didn't stop searching for him. Your Father and I hired Mr. Yu Long to search for Setsuna, even if he only found his body. He searched for six months but found nothing. We thanked him for his efforts and told him to stop looking. Mr. Long said he wouldn't quit and would search until he found something. We told him of Setsuna's necklace the nurse's at the hospital gave him. When he heard that you were born he came to see you and asked us how much Setsuna looked like you.   
  
Akane: So, now he thinks he's found Setsuna?  
  
Genma: It would appear that way.  
  
Ranma: So I might have a Brother?  
  
Nabiki: Actually Ranma, It seams like an older brother. The letter says seventeen years ago.  
  
Ranma: .........  
  
Nodoka: There is no use in dwelling upon this. Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, you're going to be late for school. *she said while wiping the tears out of her eyes*  
  
Ranma stood up and walked over to his mother. He put his hands on her shoulders and said,  
  
Ranma: Don't worry mom, I'm sure your friend found Setsuna.  
  
Nodoka: Thank you Ranma, you're such a good son.  
  
*/*\*  
  
  
  
Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki all walked to school together, Ranma walking on the fence thinking, until Nabiki broke him out of his contemplation.  
  
Nabiki: So, Ranma, what do you think about having a brother?  
  
Ranma: Lay off Nabiki, he hasn't even been found yet. Besides, I don't know how I should feel.  
  
Akane: Don't worry Ranma, I'm sure thing will work out.  
  
Nabiki: You know Ranma, just this once, I'll be nice, and not to spread this information around school.  
  
Both Ranma and Akane stare with surprise at Nabiki's words. Ranma didn't buy her sudden generosity.  
  
Ranma: All right, what's the catch Nabiki?  
  
Nabiki: No, I'm serious Ranma; I'm not going to spread this around. Well, not until I have confirmation that this guy really is your brother.  
  
Ranma/Akane: *Sigh*  
  
*/*\*  
  
Yu Long had been traveling for days. The young man he was chasing seemed to be a lot more slippery then he had originally thought. As Yu walked down the streets of Iwaki, he spotted his mark. A young man dressed in black boots (more dress style of boots), baggy jeans, a dark shirt, black trench coat that nearly touched the floor. Which had an insignia of what looked like a raven pointing it's beak upwards with it's wings spread wide, and long brown hair that went down to his claves and pulled back in a long ponytail, with bangs that went down to his chin. He was carrying a large duffel bag over his left shoulder.  
  
Yu got up and started after the young man. The streets were full of people and it was becoming hard to follow the young man. Yu saw his mark duck into an alleyway and quickly followed after him.  
  
As Yu turned the corner in the alley, he was greeted by his mark looking dead at him, through sliver eyes.  
  
Young Man: Who are you, and why are you following me?  
  
Yu Long: My name is Yu Long, and I have been hired to find you.  
  
Young Man: Who hired you?  
  
Yu Long: Before I answer your question, I have one for you. What is your full name?  
  
Young Man: You've been following me, and you don't know my name?  
  
Yu Long: I know your first name is Setsuna, but I need to know your full name before I answer any more of your questions.  
  
Setsuna: Fine, I'm Setsuna Saotome.  
  
Yu Long: You're positive?  
  
Setsuna: Of course I am; that's what my bracelet says anyways. *hold up right wrist to reveal a small gold bracelet.* It was originally a necklace, but I got too big for it.  
  
Yu Long: Let me see that bracelet.  
  
Setsuna: Not until you answer my questions.  
  
Yu Long: Very well.  
  
Setsuna: Who hired you?  
  
Yu Long: Your parents.  
  
Setsuna: My... my p...parents?  
  
Yu Long: Yes, they hired me seventeen years ago to look for, I promised them I'd find you one day and take you to meet them.  
  
Setsuna: *clenches right fist* Tell me this. *says through gritted teeth.* What kind of parents abandon their child when he's a baby? Then hire someone to look for him later.  
  
Yu Long: They didn't abandon you. A raging storm blew in on them while they were on vacation with you. They were almost hit by lighting and your mother wasn't able to keep her hold on your basket and you fell into the Kitakami River.  
  
Setsuna looked at the man standing in front of him in disbelief. How could this man know where he was found?   
  
Setsuna: Why should I believe you?  
  
Yu Long: Because, I can help you find your parents.  
  
Setsuna: Heh, is that your best reason.  
  
Yu Long: Do you know where your parents are right now?  
  
Setsuna: No, but that's why I'm looking for them.  
  
Yu Long: Look, let me buy you lunch and convince you I'm here to help you.  
  
Setsuna looked suspiciously at Yu Long.   
  
Setsuna: {Well, even if he's lying, I can still get a free meal out of this} Fine, you can buy lunch.  
  
Yu Long: Good.  
  
The two left the alley and walked to a nearby restaurant. They sat down in a booth facing each other. They placed their orders and waited for their food to be ready.  
  
Setsuna: So how are you going to convince me to believe you Yu?  
  
Yu Long: All I can do is show you this.  
  
Yu Long pulled a necklace out of pocket and handed it to Setsuna. Setsuna picked up the necklace and examined it. Setsuna stared with fear in his eyes, a rare sight for Setsuna, at the necklace. It had the same raven as his bracelet and trench coat. Setsuna stared at Yu Long, clenching the necklace in his hand.  
  
Setsuna: Where did you get this?  
  
Yu Long: From your parents, two years after I started my search you. Back then, I thought you'd be too small to where when I found you.  
  
Setsuna: ………*stares at necklace in his hand* …Alright… you've convinced me, now tell where my parents are?  
  
Yu Long: They're in Nerima. I can take you to them.  
  
Setsuna: Thank you. *hands necklace back to Yu Long*  
  
Yu Long: No no, that is yours. Your parents wanted me to give it to you. But I must ask you something.  
  
Setsuna: Nani?  
  
Yu Long: Don't take this the wrong way, but, how are you even alive today?  
  
Setsuna: Heh, that's a long story, are you sure you want to hear it.  
  
Yu Long: I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know.  
  
Setsuna: Ok…well, like you already know, I fell into the Kitakami River and apparently floated down the river some ways. The monks that raised me…  
  
Yu Long: Monks?  
  
Setsuna: Yeah, let me explain how they found me. I fell out of the basket that I was in and somehow landed on the shore still alive. A mother wolf found me and…  
  
Yu Long: Wolf!?!  
  
Setsuna: Yes, wolf. Please let me finish before you ask anything, or I'll never finish.  
  
Yu Long: Sorry, please continue.  
  
Setsuna: Like I said, a mother wolf and her cubs found me. Don't ask me why she didn't eat me. Instead, she picked me up by the blanket I was wrapped in and started to walk off to find shelter. At least that what the monks assumed. The next day, after the stormed had passed, the wolf continued to carry me along. The same time, a monk was walking down the same path as the wolf. The monk saw the wolf carrying me; he slowly walked towards the wolf. She thought of me as one of her cubs now and gentle put me down and took a protective stance in front of me, growling at the monk. The strangest thing that they told me was, all of the mother wolf's cubs surrounded me in the same stance as their mother. The monk stopped, lucky for him he knew how to let off aura that animals could sense. The mother wolf sensed that the monk wasn't going to hurt her children or me, so she let the monk pick me up and carry me off to the OU Range where I was raised and taught martial arts from the monks their.  
  
Yu Long: That is an interesting story, so the mother wolf just let the monk take you?  
  
Setsuna: Not really, she followed him and the wolves also started living in the temple with me, much to the monks' dismay.  
  
Yu Long: Where did the monk take you, anyway?  
  
Setsuna: To the Omni Dragon Temple.  
  
Yu Long: You were raised by the monks of The Omni Dragon School of anything-goes-martial arts?   
  
Setsuna: Yeah, that's how I learned to fight.  
  
Yu Long: So monks raised you and yet you have long hair like that?  
  
Setsuna: Well, the monks did try to shave my head at first, but every time they came near me with anything to cut my hair, the mother wolf attacked them. Not attacking them to hurt them, but just to get them away from me.  
  
Yu Long: So that's why you have such long hair.  
  
Setsuna: Yup, once I got old enough to realize what was going on, I decided to leave my hair the way it was and just let it grow. *tugs lightly at ponytail*  
  
Yu Long: Heh, heh… I think we should start heading towards Tokyo.  
  
Setsuna: Why Tokyo? You said my parents were in Nerima.  
  
Yu Long: Nerima is close to Tokyo. Besides, I don't think we'd make it all the way to Nerima in one straight trip.  
  
Setsuna: All right, let's go.  
  
*/*\*  
  
It had been nearly a week since the first letter from Yu Long had arrived. Genma and Nodoka checked the mail every day, hoping to hear something from Yu Long.  
  
Ranma: Don't worry mom, I'm sure your friend will contact you soon.  
  
Akane: Ranma's right Mrs. Saotome. Mr. Long has probably already sent another letter.  
  
At that moment, the mail arrived. There were a letter from Yu Long, addressed to Genma and Nodoka. There were two letters inside the envelope. Every one read the first letter: My Dear Friends,   
  
I HAVE FOUND HIM! I am heading towards Nerima right away. Your son is alive and well, oh and Genma, it appears that he learned some interesting martial arts. I should arrive within a week off this letters arrival. I shall see you soon my friends.   
  
Until we meet,   
  
Yu Long  
  
PS: Your son has also written you. His is the second letter.  
  
Nodoka immediately grabbed the second letter and started reading it with tears of joy in her eyes: Dear Mother and Father,  
  
I don't know what to write. I have been looking for any information that would lead me to my parents for almost a year now. I will explain why my search has only just begun recently when I arrive. I pray you both are well.  
  
Your Son,  
  
Setsuna Saotome  
  
PS: Ranma, I look forward to meeting and sparring with you as well. I heard a lot about you from Yu Long.  
  
Nodoka looked at her Husband, the tears flowing freely from her eyes. Genma embraced his wife.  
  
Nodoka: *Crying into Genma's shoulder* Setsuna is alive. My son is alive.  
  
Genma: I pray he doesn't think we abandoned him.  
  
Ranma: Don't worry mom, pop, I'm sure he doesn't.  
  
Nabiki: So what are we going to do now?  
  
Kasumi: I guess we wait for our guests.  
  
Soun: Looks like your family has increased Saotome.  
  
Genma: *still holding his wife* Looks that way Tendo.  
  
Everyone went into the house except for Ranma and Akane. Ranma was looking at Setsuna's letter. He was trying to come to terms with his feelings about having an older brother. Akane saw Ranma's face and had some concern for him.  
  
Akane: What's wrong Ranma?  
  
Ranma: Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm just trying to imagine what kinda style Setsuna knows.  
  
Akane: Figures; is martial arts all you think about Ranma?  
  
*/*\*  
  
The next day, Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo were talking at school. Even thought Akane and Ukyo were rivals, Ranma thought they should at least tell her about Setsuna.  
  
Ukyo: What did you guys want to tell me?  
  
Akane: We found something interesting about Ranma.  
  
Ukyo: Nani?  
  
Ranma: I have a brother.  
  
Ukyo: Huh???  
  
Akane: It's true Ukyo, Ranma has an older brother.  
  
Ukyo: Where has he been all this time? I mean Ranma didn't have a brother when we first met.  
  
Ranma: He was lost as a baby. A friend of my parents has been looking for him for almost seventeen years now.  
  
Ukyo: Nani!?! Seventeen years!?!  
  
Akane: We were surprised to hear that too.  
  
Ukyo: *shaking her head to clear it* Do you know when you're going to meet him?  
  
Ranma: Not really. Yu Long said he was bringing my brother here to Nerima.  
  
Ukyo: Well, does he have a name?  
  
Ranma: Setsuna…  
  
Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo were about to continue their conversation. That is, until Kuno came charging at Ranma.  
  
Kuno: Ranma, you cur!  
  
Ranma: Not again.  
  
Ranma jumped away from the girls to draw Kuno away, which worked. Kuno charged at Ranma with his bokken posed to strike. Ranma easily parried Kuno's attack and planted a roundhouse kick to the back of Kuno's head, sending him knocked out to the floor.  
  
Ranma: You still got a long way to go before you're able to beat me Kuno.  
  
Akane: Honestly Ranma, Do you all ways have to fight.  
  
Ranma: What else am I suppose to do; he keeps attacking me.  
  
Ukyo: *sigh* Oh well. Hey, I gotta go open my shop. Do you want to drop by for some okonomiyaki?  
  
Ranma: Sure.   
  
Akane: I swear, your stomach is in charge in your body.  
  
*/*\*  
  
Later, at Ucchan's, Ranma and Akane were sitting at the counter talking to Ukyo while she made them some okonomiyaki.  
  
Ukyo: So, how do you feel about having an older brother Ranma?  
  
Ranma: Honestly. I don't know. I just hope he's good at martial arts.  
  
Akane: *smiling* Again with martial arts?   
  
Ukyo: Ranma said that already, didn't he? *also smiling*  
  
Ukyo served Ranma and Akane, then went to serve some other customers. Ranma wolfed down his okonomiyaki while Akane enjoyed hers. The two finished their food just as Ukyo came back to talk to them.  
  
Ukyo: How was it Ranma-honey?  
  
Ranma: Delicious as always Ukyo.  
  
Ukyo: That's good to hear. Your opinion means a lot to me Ran-Chan  
  
Akane: … *cast angry look at Ranma*  
  
Ranma: Ukyo, don't take this the wrong way, but we gotta go.  
  
Ukyo: Oh, okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow.  
  
Akane/Ranma: Bye  
  
As the two walked out, Ranma bumped into a young man in a trench coat, with an older man standing behind him.  
  
Ranma: Hey…  
  
Young Man: Sorry about that.  
  
Ranma: That's ok, no big deal.   
  
Ranma and Akane left Ucchan's and made their way home.  
  
*/*\*  
  
Yu Long: You need to watch where you're going Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna: Hey, I can't see through doors.  
  
Yu Long: Heh heh.  
  
Yu Long and Setsuna made their way to the counter and waited for the chef to come take their orders.  
  
Ukyo: How can I help you?  
  
Yu Long: I'd like a seafood okonomiyaki.  
  
Setsuna: Beef for me please.  
  
Ukyo: Ok, coming right up {this guy looks a little like Ranma}  
  
Ukyo went to work fixing the two men's orders. She quickly and expertly made their orders and gave it to them. She tried to listen in on their conversation.  
  
Setsuna: Are you sure their here?  
  
Yu Long: Calm down, I told you; in the last letter they sent me, it said Nerima. Well, we're here; all we have to do now is find the Tendo Dojo. Then my promise will have been fulfilled.   
  
Setsuna: That reminds me, why were you looking for me? I mean, what did you owe my parents?  
  
Yu Long: *in a low voice* My life…  
  
Setsuna: Nani!?!  
  
Yu Long: Keep your voice down.  
  
Setsuna: *in a lower voice* What do you mean your life?  
  
Yu Long: A year before you were born, your father saved my life. I promised him I would repay his kindness one day. Now that day has come.  
  
The two finished their meals, paid, then left. Outside, Yu Long pulled out a map and began to look for the right street. As the two walked, they talked.  
  
Yu Long: This way.  
  
Setsuna: Hey Yu…  
  
Yu Long: Yes, Setsuna?  
  
Setsuna: What are my parents like?  
  
Yu Long: *smiling* So, it's finally set in that you're going to meet your parents.  
  
Setsuna: …  
  
Yu Long: What are you going to do when you finally meet them?  
  
Setsuna: I…don't know.  
  
Yu Long: Don't worry, they'll be glad to see you.  
  
Setsuna: I hope so, *in a lower voice* I hope so.  
  
The rest of the trip was walked in silence. They walked for what seemed like hours to Setsuna, until, finally they reached the Tendo Dojo front gate. Setsuna's heart seemed to jump from his chest to his throat.  
  
Yu Long: The moment of truth *starts to open the gate*  
  
Setsuna: Wait…  
  
Yu Long: *stops opening gate* What's wrong?  
  
Setsuna: *whole body begins to shake* I… I…  
  
Yu Long: It's okay, they're waiting for you.  
  
Yu Long opened the gate; he and Setsuna walked up to the front door. Yu Long opened the door and called inside.  
  
Yu Long: Genma? Nodoka? Is anyone here?  
  
Kasumi: Oh, we have guests.  
  
Yu Long: Does a man by the name of Genma live here?  
  
Kasumi: Why yes, who might I say is looking for him, do you own a restaurant by any chance?  
  
Yu Long: Huh? Oh, no no no, I'm not here to settle any of his tabs. My name is Yu Long.  
  
Kasumi: Oh my, you're Mr. Yu Long?  
  
Yu Long: Yes.  
  
Kasumi: So this must be Setsuna, Right?  
  
Yu Long: That's correct.  
  
Kasumi: *to Setsuna* It's nice to meet you Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna: *looking at the ground* Nice to meet you too ma'am.  
  
Kasumi: Please, call me Kasumi.  
  
Setsuna: Alright, Kasumi…  
  
Kasumi: *smiling* Please, come in.  
  
Yu Long: Thank you.  
  
Kasumi led Yu Long and Setsuna to the family room where Nabiki was sitting watching TV; Akane was watching Ranma while he was training in the back. Kasumi walked in and looked at her sisters. Nabiki was the first to notice the two men standing behind Kasumi.  
  
Nabiki: Who are those two Kasumi?  
  
Kasumi: This is Mr. Yu Long and…  
  
Nabiki/Akane: Mr. Yu Long!?!  
  
Ranma: *walking in after hearing the out burst from the girls* What's with the yelling?  
  
Akane: Ranma, That's Mr. Yu Long.  
  
Ranma: Nani?  
  
Yu Long: So you're Ranma?  
  
Ranma: Y you…you're Yu Long?  
  
Yu Long: Yes, and this is Setsuna *motioning to the young man standing behind him*  
  
Ranma and Setsuna stare at each other for awhile, each seemingly trying to remember something. Ranma was the first to say something.  
  
Ranma: Hey, you're that guy I bumped into at Ucchan's.  
  
Setsuna: Oh yeah, so you're Ranma?  
  
Akane: We finally get to meet Ranma's brother.  
  
Nabiki: Wait a minute, your letters only arrived yesterday.  
  
Yu Long: Huh? Stupid postal service. We mailed those letters a week ago.  
  
Setsuna: I told you to send the letter through priority mail, but you said no, so…  
  
Yu Long: Don't start.   
  
Kasumi: Nabiki, Where's father?  
  
Nabiki: Daddy and the Saotomes went for a walk. They should be back in about an hour.  
  
Yu Long: Well then, I think this give Setsuna enough time to get acquainted with you all.  
  
Everyone sat around the dining table as Setsuna told his story about where he has been for all this time. After sometime, Soun, Genma, and Nodoka returned home.  
  
Soun: *calling from the front door* Girls, where are you?  
  
Kasumi: In here father.  
  
Yu Long: *looking at Setsuna* The moment of truth…  
  
Their parents walked into the family room, and were greeted by the sight of their children sitting around the table and two people they didn't know. Yu Long rose to his feet and turned to his friends.  
  
Yu Long: Genma, Nodoka, it's so nice to see you again.  
  
Nodoka: Y…Yu Long…  
  
Genma: …………  
  
Soun: You are Yu Long  
  
Yu Long: Yes, Genma, Nodoka, what's wrong?  
  
Nodoka: I, I just can't believe you're here…  
  
Genma: Yu, where is Setsuna?  
  
Setsuna: *rising to his feet* Right here…  
  
Setsuna got to his feet and turn to look at his parents. Nodoka and Genma were speechless. Tears began to run down Nodoka's face.  
  
Nodoka: Set… Setsuna?  
  
Setsuna: Mom…  
  
Nodoka quickly moved to hug her lost son. The two embraced and Nodoka began to cry on Setsuna's shoulders.  
  
Setsuna: Mom, mom please don't cry. Please.  
  
Nodoka: Oh, I have my two sons back.  
  
Genma: Where have you been all this time boy?  
  
Everyone sat down as Setsuna told his story to Soun, Genma, and Nodoka. Once he finished his story, both families accepted Setsuna with open arms.  
  
Soun: Now we must think of a place where Setsuna can stay.  
  
Akane: Why don't we put him in with Ranma?  
  
Kasumi: That's a good idea Akane.  
  
Ranma: Sure, I don't mind sharing my room.  
  
Setsuna: Thanks bro.  
  
Nodoka: Also, you're going to have to start school as well.  
  
Setsuna: School? *under his breath* as if the monks weren't bad enough.  
  
Nabiki: It's the same school me, Akane, and Ranma go to.  
  
Setsuna: Oh, ok.  
  
Kasumi: I guess I should start dinner, Mr. Yu Long, will you be staying for dinner.  
  
Yu Long: I don't want to intrude.  
  
Soun/Genma: Nonsense!  
  
Genma: Yu, you brought my son back to me, we are going to celebrate. That ok with you Tendo?  
  
Soun: Of course, Mr. Long, you can stay here if you wish.  
  
Yu Long: Please, call me Yu. Now how can I refuse such a gracious offer?  
  
Nodoka: I'll help Kasumi in the kitchen.  
  
Kasumi: Thank you Auntie.  
  
Akane: Ranma, can I talk to you for a sec.  
  
*/*\*  
  
Akane led Ranma outside to talk to him.  
  
Akane: Are you going to tell Setsuna about your curse Ranma?  
  
Ranma: I guess I should, I mean he'd eventually find out any by living here.  
  
Akane: And what about the other things?  
  
Ranma: Other things?  
  
Akane: You know, like Happosai, Kodachi, Shampoo, Cologne, Mousse, Kuno, Mikado, Azusa…  
  
Ranma: I get it, I get it. Did you have to remind me?  
  
*/*\*  
  
Later a feast was served. Everyone sat at the table: Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Setsuna, Nodoka, Genma, Soun, and Yu Long. Ranma and Genma loaded their plates and began to devour their food. Kasumi served everyone and they all started to eat. During the meal, Setsuna was reaching for a piece of shrimp, but had it stolen by Ranma.  
  
Setsuna: Hey.  
  
Ranma: Sorry Setsuna, but if I leave an opening our old man will steal the food.  
  
Setsuna reached for a pot sticker, but had that stolen by Genma this time around.  
  
Nodoka: Genma, Ranma! How can you steal food from Setsuna?  
  
Setsuna: Don't worry mom, I can handle them.  
  
Ranma: Oh yeah?  
  
Setsuna: Yeah…  
  
If Ranma and Genma had been paying attention, they might have seen Setsuna's arm quickly fly out and retake his food. Setsuna pointed at Genma's and Ranma's plates, then to his own. Ranma looked at his own plate and realized some of his food was missing. Immediately Ranma cast his gaze onto Genma's plate and saw that some of his food was missing too. Both Genma and Ranma looked at Setsuna's plate and saw their missing food was their.  
  
Setsuna: If you think you can get your food back, try it.  
  
Setsuna pick up the shrimp he stole back from Ranma and was about to eat it, when Genma and Ranma both made a grab with their chopsticks at their lost food. In a blurred motion, Setsuna's hand shoot at, letting go of the shrimp, and snapped both Ranma's and Genma's chopsticks in half with his own, caught the shrimp before it fell, and returned to eating his food.  
  
Ranma/Genma: Huh?  
  
Setsuna: What? You think I lived in the Omni Dragon Temple all my life and didn't learn martial arts? *smirk cross Setsuna's face*  
  
Ranma: The monks taught ya martial arts? What style?  
  
Setsuna: It's the Omni Dragon School of anything goes-martial-arts. But, what I learned was a bunch of different techniques and I rolled them all into one.  
  
Ranma: Care to show me what you got, I mean, that's what your letter said anyways.  
  
Setsuna: Sure, just let me change.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
End of Part 1  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author Commentary: Well, it looks like Setsuna's officially part of the family. Guess you'll have to wait until next time to see to match between Ranma and Setsuna. I wonder who's going to win… wait a sec… I all ready know. It's going to be- *Mallet appears for nowhere and whacks the author in the head. Akane appears and yells at author about almost giving away the ending, then disappears.* Ow… now I know what Ranma goes through. Well, I'll shut up now before I get hit again. Until next time, later Ranma Fans.  
  
Next Time on Ranma ½: Ranma and Setsuna Duel it out 


	2. Chapter 2

*Ranma ½: Ranma's Brother Series*  
  
Legal Garbage: All the characters in this fan fic are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Inc, etc, etc, etc. I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for the time being and will return them later. The only characters that don't belong to Viz or Rumiko are my own created characters Setsuna Saotome and Yu Long. Copyright laws apply to these characters, I created them, please don't use them unless you include my name and that THEY ARE MINE! Standard warnings for fan fics. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!  
  
Key: */*\* = Scene change  
  
*word* = An action  
  
name/name = said together  
  
{word} = Thought  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Part 2: Ranma and Setsuna Duel it out  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later, outside by the koi pond, Ranma and Setsuna were preparing to face off as everyone watched. Setsuna had changed into a similar outfit as Ranma. The only difference was that Setsuna wore a black Chinese shirt with red buttons and long sleeves, while Ranma wore his white, sleeveless Chinese shirt; they both had black baggy pants on. Setsuna's had red ties like his shirt. Ranma took his stance.  
  
Ranma: You ready?  
  
Setsuna: *still in his standing position* Bring it on.  
  
Ranma and Setsuna faced off. Ranma opened by charging at Setsuna with his arms spread wide and threw a right uppercut followed by a spinning backhand. Setsuna merely leaned away from the uppercut and jump back to avoid the backhand. Ranma followed through with series of punches and kicks that Setsuna dodged and blocked, but never swung back.  
  
Ranma: {What's he planning? Why hasn't he swung back at me? Fine then, time to see what he's got.}  
  
Ranma closed the gap between him and Setsuna, then unleashed his Katsu Tenshin Amakuriken at Setsuna. Everyone gasped as Ranma's fist blurred. Setsuna dropped back, then countered Ranma's Katsu Tenshin Amakuriken with one of his own. Ranma was shocked at the fact that Setsuna knew the same technique he did. He noticed that Setsuna wasn't as fast as he was and pressed his attack. Setsuna knew right away his Katsu Tenshin Amakuriken wasn't as quick as Ranma's, but knew he could catch his brother in a trap with it. Setsuna allowed Ranma to push him back a little, then suddenly let Ranma's fists collide with his forearms, then quickly grabbed Ranma's wrists and threw them wide. Setsuna shifted his stance to his left leg, placed his right arm behind his back, left his left hand in front of him, and started the use his right leg to rapidly strike at Ranma with the speed of a Katsu Tenshin Amakuriken. Ranma quickly recovered and started his attack again, but soon found that his arms weren't faster then Setsuna's leg. In fact, every time Ranma threw a punch, Setsuna's foot was already there to block it. Everyone was stunned by how Setsuna was actually giving Ranma a challenge.  
  
Nabiki: Wow, it looks like Setsuna-baby is giving Ranma a run for his money,  
  
Soun: Such power…  
  
Nodoka: I hope they don't hurt each other.  
  
Yu Long: Don't worry, they won't.  
  
Ranma couldn't keep this up forever. Suddenly, Ranma had a plan; he let Setsuna press his attack for a bit longer, while drawing him into a spiral.  
  
Ranma: Time to fly Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna: Huh?  
  
Ranma: HIRYUSHOTENHA!!!  
  
Ranma sent Setsuna flying into the air with the force of his hiryushotenha. Setsuna had reached the maximum height for his upward flight and was now heading back down to earth. Setsuna performed a back flip in mid-air and leveled himself out so he was heading down in a stand position. He drew his hands in front of his chest, facing each other and started to form a ball of silver ki about the size of a basketball in his hands.  
  
Setsuna: SKY DRAGON BLAST!!!  
  
Ranma: Nani!?!  
  
Setsuna blasted the silver ball of ki at Ranma. The ball turned into a beam and then a dragon seemed to wrap its way down the beam directly hitting Ranma in the chest. Ranma was stunned at the fact that Setsuna recovered from his hiryushotenha, and then fired a ki attack at him. Ranma braced himself for the blast. The blast a ki impacted with Ranma and sent him flying back 9 yards. Setsuna landed gracefully and returned to his standing position. Ranma got to his feet and shook his head to get the cobwebs out. Ranma was stunned.  
  
Ranma: {How did Setsuna do that?}  
  
Setsuna: What? Surprised? You thought I spent seventeen years growing up in the Omni Dragon Temple and didn't learn strong ki attacks?  
  
Ranma now had a feel for what Setsuna could throw at him. Or at least thought he did…  
  
Ranma: {All right, he's fast and strong, like me. At least I'm getting a challenge.}  
  
Ranma started to focus his ki. Setsuna sensed the sudden change in the flow of Ranma's ki.  
  
Setsuna: {What's he planning?}  
  
Ranma: MOKOTAKABISHA!!!  
  
Setsuna: {Ah Shit!}  
  
Ranma attack connected with Setsuna and sent him back a few yards, just like his did to Ranma, but not as far. Setsuna, just like Ranma, got up and shook the cobwebs out. Ranma took his stance, while Setsuna merely stood their.  
  
Ranma: {How can he just stand there? Doesn't he have some sort of stance?}  
  
Setsuna: {Come on little bro, think. Why do I always stand like this? Think.}  
  
Ranma: {How can he… wait! That IS his stance! I can't believe I didn't realize that sooner.}  
  
Ranma charged at Setsuna ready to deliver a few hundred punches.   
  
Setsuna: {Good Ranma, you figured out this is my stance. To bad you made a moronic move}   
  
Setsuna drew his hands back and formed another silver ball, but this one was a bit smaller.  
  
Ranma: Huh?  
  
Setsuna: You shouldn't have charged… DRAGON'S CLAW!!!  
  
Setsuna released the ball of ki at Ranma. The blast of ki formed into a dragon's claw a few seconds after leaving Setsuna's hands. The blast hit Ranma before he could stop and sent him back a yard or two.   
  
Soun: It would appear that both your sons are pretty evenly matched Saotome.  
  
Genma: Almost Tendo, Setsuna seems to be able to draw Ranma into his traps too easily.  
  
Nabiki: *smirk on face* Setsuna seems very crafty.  
  
Meanwhile, while their parents talked, Ranma had gotten up was prepared to face off with Setsuna, who finally dropped into a fighting stance. The two were just about to charge each other, when a figure that was lying in the shadows jump out and stood in front of Setsuna, facing Ranma, and was… growling? There was a wolf between Ranma and Setsuna. Ranma looked shocked, as did the spectators.  
  
Akane: A a…w-wolf.  
  
Nabiki: How?  
  
Soun/Genma/Nodoka: …  
  
Yu Long: Hmmm.  
  
Kasumi: Oh my.  
  
Ranma: How the…  
  
Everyone seemed surprised at the wolf's sudden appearance, everyone except Setsuna. He seemed to be looking at the wolf with analytical eyes.  
  
Setsuna: {Hm, silver fur, patch of blue fur on tip of tail, scar over left eye…} *eyes widen in revelation* Legia!?!  
  
The wolf looked behind it and then rushed over to Setsuna. Legia jumped on Setsuna, sending him to the ground. Everyone gasped, thinking the wolf was attacking Setsuna. That is, until they heard Setsuna laughing.  
  
Setsuna: Ha ha, hey come on, heh heh, quit it Legia.  
  
Ranma: Huh? Do you know that wolf Setsuna?  
  
Setsuna: Know it, hell we grew up together.  
  
All: Nani?  
  
*/*\*  
  
Everyone sat around the table, a little unnerved by the wolf that Setsuna was petting.   
  
Setsuna: So what do you want to know about Legia?  
  
Soun: F…first of all, h how do you kn know this w wolf?  
  
Setsuna: Oh, that's easy, you see when I told you that the wolves started living at the temple; they also hung around me a lot.   
  
Ranma: Who taught you those moves?  
  
Setsuna: The monks taught me a lot, but so did the wolves.  
  
All expect Yu Long: NANI?  
  
Setsuna: Yeah, I learned how to communicate with the wolves.  
  
Ranma: Really?  
  
Setsuna: Oh yeah, I was actually very simple since I grew up around them. This guy right here *pets Legia* was one of my first friends. Looks like he's been following me.  
  
Akane: What an incredible story.  
  
Nodoka: Yes; oh my, look at the time. You kids have school tomorrow; it's time to turn in.  
  
Ranma/Akane/Nabiki: Ok, goodnight.  
  
Genma: *looking at Setsuna* That means you too, boy.  
  
Setsuna: Right, goodnight.  
  
Setsuna made his way up stairs then stopped. He looked around for a bit then looked behind him. There was Legia, still following Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna: *petting Legia* I don't think Ranma is going to like a wolf sleeping in his room.  
  
Setsuna walked to Ranma's room and went in. Ranma was getting his futon out when he noticed Legia.  
  
Ranma: *nervous* Uh, Setsuna?  
  
Setsuna: Sorry Ranma, But he wants to sleep near me. That ok with you?  
  
Ranma: I guess, as long as he won't bite me.  
  
Setsuna: Oh don't worry, he knows you're family.  
  
Ranma and Setsuna set up their own futons and turned in for the night. Ranma somehow felt a little uneasy with a wolf sleeping next to him.  
  
Ranma: {As if a giant Panda was any better.}  
  
Down stairs, Nodoka, Kasumi, Genma, Soun, and Yu Long were talking.  
  
Nodoka: We can't thank you enough for finding our son Yu.  
  
Yu Long: Please, don't mention it.  
  
Genma: We owe you so much Yu.  
  
Yu Long: Nonsense, you saved my life Genma, it is only fitting that I pay back your kindness by returning a life to you.  
  
Soun: So, you searched for seventeen years to find Setsuna?  
  
Yu Long: Yes, though it wasn't an easy task.  
  
Kasumi: Father, it's getting late, we should set up a place for Mr. Yu Long to Sleep.  
  
Yu Long: No, no, that's quite alright, I must be on my way.  
  
Soun: Come now, it's such a horrid hour. Won't you stay?  
  
Yu Long: Thank you, but no. Seventeen years of travel has accustomed me to the night air. I'm afraid I must be going.  
  
Soun: Very well, thank you for your company.  
  
Nodoka: Please visit us again sometime.  
  
Yu Long: Thank you, I just might. Farewell.  
  
Kasumi: Have a safe trip.  
  
Genma: Farewell, old friend.  
  
Nodoka: Goodbye, and thank you again.  
  
Soun: So long.  
  
Yu Long left the dojo and disappeared into the night. Soun, Genma, Nodoka, and Kasumi all turned in for the night. Awaiting the coming of dawn.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
End of Part 2  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author Commentary: Part two is finished. Don't ask me how many parts there are going to because I don't know. A preview of what to come: Setsuna discovers his brother and father's curses. Setsuna, Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki head for Furinkan High and Setsuna enrolls. Later, Setsuna has a run in with: Kuno, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Cologne. Anyways, in part three, Shampoo-*Shampoo shows up wit bonbori in hand, and proceeds to beat the living tar out of the author.* "You no can tell people what to come, is bad for business." *Shampoo leaves the author beaten on the floor. The author regains consciousness and returns to his computer.* This… is… getting… ridiculous. I'd better shut up now before I get attacked again.   
  
Next Time on Ranma ½: Everyone, meet Setsuna 


	3. Chapter 3

*Ranma ½: Ranma's Brother Series*  
  
Legal Garbage: All the characters in this fan fic are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Inc, etc, etc, etc. I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for the time being and will return them later. The only characters that don't belong to Viz or Rumiko are my own created characters Setsuna Saotome and Yu Long. Copyright laws apply to these characters, I created them, please don't use them unless you include my name and that THEY ARE MINE! Standard warnings for fan fics. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!  
  
Key: */*\* = Scene change  
  
*word* = An action  
  
name/name = said together  
  
{word} = Thought  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Part 3: Everyone, meet Setsuna  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Morning finally came and both families began to wake. Of course, Kasumi and Nodoka were the firsts one up, preparing breakfast. A little later Ranma, and Setsuna were outside with Genma sparring, with Legia watching from the back porch.  
  
Setsuna: Do you guys do this everyday? *asks Ranma while dodging Genma's attack*  
  
Ranma: Pretty much. *attacks Genma*  
  
Genma: I won't have my sons getting weak.  
  
Setsuna/Ranma: Weak huh?  
  
Both Ranma and Setsuna jump kicked Genma into the koi pond. A giant panda emerged from the koi pond and attacked both Ranma and Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna: Pop?  
  
Ranma: Whoops, I knew I forgot to tell you something.  
  
Setsuna looked at Ranma with the same analytical eyes he did the night before. Suddenly, Setsuna grabbed Ranma and threw him into the koi pond. A moment later, a very wet, very angry, and very female Ranma-chan emerged from the pond.  
  
Ranma-chan: What you do that for?  
  
Setsuna: Just checking my suspicions.   
  
Kasumi: Breakfast is ready.  
  
Kasumi called from the veranda. Setsuna walked in, leaving an angry Ranma-chan and Giant Panda behind him as he went to the table. Everyone sat down and started to eat breakfast. Soon, a conversation started up.  
  
Setsuna: Would some mind telling the name of this high school?  
  
Nabiki: It's called Furinkan High; you'll be in the same class I'm in. Oh yeah, I should warn you about Kuno.  
  
Setsuna: Who's Kuno?  
  
Ranma-chan: A pervert.  
  
Akane: Takes one to know one.  
  
Ranma-chan: Would you quit calling me a pervert?  
  
Setsuna: *whispers to Nabiki* Are they all ways like this?  
  
Nabiki: *whispers back* Pretty much. *returns to normal voice* Come on, you don't want to be late your first day, do you?  
  
Setsuna: Ok, just let me get my coat.  
  
Setsuna and Nabiki headed for school, leaving Akane and Ranma-chan arguing. Akane and Ranma-chan stopped fighting and realized that their siblings had already left without them.  
  
*/*\*  
  
On the way to school, Setsuna and Nabiki continued to talk. Nabiki told Setsuna what groups were ok to be associated with and which ones he wanted to stay away from. Nabiki was dressed in here uniform while Setsuna was dressed in his usual attire.  
  
Setsuna: You sure they won't say anything about me not being in uniform.  
  
Nabiki: I don't think so. Ranma never has any problems.  
  
Setsuna: Ok then. You going to tell me about Kuno now or am I going to have to wait and meet him myself.  
  
Nabiki: Ok, he's about so high *indicates Kuno's height with her hand* and into kendo…  
  
Setsuna: Oh, a swordsman?  
  
Nabiki: Yeah, he's good but not good enough to beat Ranma. And probably not you either.  
  
Setsuna: *smirks* Flattery will get you nowhere Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki: *also smirks* We'll see. Anyway, he's in our class, and he thinks Ranma's cursed form is his "pig-tailed goddess".  
  
Setsuna: He doesn't know about the curse?  
  
Nabiki: We've tried to explain it to him, but he doesn't get it.  
  
Nabiki and Setsuna made into Furinkan High. Once they walk in, it seems as if everyone is staring at them. Some of Nabiki's friends spot her and quickly rush over to her, to ask her about the cute young man walking with her.  
  
Female Student A: Nabiki, who's this guy, your new boyfriend or something?  
  
Nabiki: Nope, he's not mine. He's-  
  
Female Student B: *asking Setsuna* Oh, so then you're available?  
  
Setsuna: Heh heh, Sorry ladies, I'm not in the market for a relationship right now. I mean, I just moved here.  
  
Female Student A/B: Ahhhh.  
  
Nabiki: Excuse me, *everyone looks at Nabiki* mind if I tell you who he is before you try to get a date?  
  
Female Student A/B: Sorry Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki: Ladies, meet Setsuna Saotome.  
  
Female Student A: Nice to meet you, Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna: It's a pleasure to meet such lovely young ladies.  
  
Female Student A: *blushes then giggles*.  
  
Female Student B: Saotome? Are you related to Ranma?  
  
Setsuna: Yeah, he's my little brother.  
  
As the group continued to talk, Kuno spotted Nabiki and made his way over to her.  
  
Kuno: Nabiki Tendo, wither your fair sister, Akane Tendo?  
  
Nabiki: Oh Kuno baby, she's probably running late again.  
  
Kuno: It would seem so, *looks at Setsuna who is standing next to Nabiki* Who are you?  
  
Nabiki: Kuno, I'd like you to meet Setsuna Saotome.  
  
Kuno: Saotome, are you related to that vile sorcerer?  
  
Setsuna: Hey, that "vile sorcerer", as you so "kindly" put it, happens to be my younger brother.  
  
Kuno: You must assist me in releasing the fair Akane Tendo and the pig-tailed girl from his vile clutches.  
  
Setsuna: *slightly amused* You think Ranma is an evil sorcerer.  
  
Kuno: Yes, and as well an enslaver of women.  
  
Setsuna: *bursts into laughter*  
  
Kuno: What do you find so amusing?  
  
Setsuna: You think Ranma his an enslaver of women? Oh man, what fantasy world are you living in?  
  
Kuno: You dare mock the great Tatawaki Kuno, I shall punish you, prepare yourself.  
  
Kuno charged Setsuna and initiated his pattern strike, which Setsuna easily dodged. Kuno continued his attack and continued to miss. After some time Ranma and Akane arrived at school and saw Kuno trying to strike Setsuna. Ranma was about to held his brother when Akane stopped him.  
  
Ranma: What are you doing?  
  
Akane: Ranma, if Kuno can't beat you, what chance does he have against Setsuna?  
  
Ranma: Oh yeah.  
  
Akane: Let's just watch and see what happens.  
  
Now Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, and her friends watched as Kuno continued his assault. After some more dodges, Setsuna decided to end the fight. Kuno slashed downward with his sword only to have it block by Setsuna catching the blade between his palms. Still holding the blade, Setsuna brought his right leg up and kicked the sword out of Kuno's hands. The sword was knocked away, and Setsuna dropped down to a crouch then did a stationary flip into a vertical, upward spiral kick, sending Kuno flying. Setsuna landed with ease and watched as Kuno fell back down to earth.  
  
Setsuna: Heh, is that all you've got?  
  
Ranma: What was that about?  
  
Setsuna: Ah, the jerk wanted me to help him get Akane and "the pig-tailed girl" away from you, *mimicking Kuno* "you vile sorcerer".  
  
Ranma: What?   
  
Akane: What did you use on Kuno?  
  
Setsuna: Oh that, it's called the Rising Tornado Kick.  
  
Ranma: Do you think you could teach me that move Setsuna?  
  
Setsuna: No problem bro. But I suggest we get to class before we're all late.  
  
Everyone went to their respective classes. As Setsuna, Nabiki and her friends walked to their class, Nabiki's friends couldn't stop stealing looks at Setsuna. They reached the class and went in. The bell rang and class started. Every eye seemed to be on Setsuna, who was leaning against the wall by the door. The teacher asked Setsuna to step forward and introduced Setsuna to the class.  
  
Teacher: Class, we have a new student joining us today. I like to introduce Setsuna Saotome.  
  
The class was suddenly alive with whispers. Male and female students all made comments about Setsuna.  
  
Male Student A: Man, another Saotome.  
  
Male Student B: Is this guy related to that Ranma guy.  
  
Male Student C: If he is, maybe he's a lady-killer like Ranma.  
  
Male Student A: Yeah, maybe he can give us some pointers.  
  
While the male students were talking, so were the female students.  
  
Female Student C: Wow, look at that bod.  
  
Female Student D: Yeah, and those eyes. I've never seen anyone with sliver eyes.  
  
The teacher hushed the class and told Setsuna where his set was. It just happen to be next to Nabiki. The class was about to start when Kuno finally arrived.  
  
Teacher: Kuno. You're late, stand in the hall.   
  
Kuno didn't say a word, he just turned around and stood in the hall. The rest of the class went by fast and it was soon time for lunch. Kuno walked back into the room and made his way towards Setsuna.   
  
Setsuna: Hold on, *Kuno stops in front of Setsuna* first off… sorry.  
  
Kuno: What did you say?  
  
Setsuna: I said I'm sorry about this morning, but you left me little choice.  
  
Kuno: Please explain yourself Saotome.  
  
Setsuna: Look, you attacked me because I wouldn't help you, right?  
  
Kuno: Correct.  
  
Setsuna: Well, let's look at what you ask me to do. You wanted me to help you take my brothers fiancé away from him. My own brother. My own brother, who I just met mind you. See what I'm saying?  
  
Kuno: Ah, I see. You cannot betray your kin because you have but recently been reunited. Very well then, I apologize for my actions earlier. I see now that you and Ranma are not cut from the same cloth.  
  
Setsuna: What do you mean?  
  
Kuno: I am saying that you are more of a gentleman then your brother ever will be.  
  
Setsuna: uh…thanks, I guess.  
  
Kuno: Farewell.  
  
Once Kuno had left, Setsuna turned to Nabiki.  
  
Setsuna: What was he talking about?  
  
Nabiki: I thought you knew.  
  
*/*\*  
  
A little bit later, Setsuna met up with Ranma and Akane, who, of course, were fighting again. Standing next to the arguing couple was a cute girl that Setsuna thought he recognized.  
  
Setsuna: Hey Ranma.  
  
Ranma: Hey Setsuna.  
  
Akane: *Yelling at Ranma* Don't try to change the subject Ranma. Why can't you be a man and say you're sorry?  
  
Ranma: *Yelling at Akane* I didn't do anything, alright! I ain't gonna apologize for something I didn't do.  
  
Setsuna: *looking at the girl* Uh, Ranma, someone you care to introduce.  
  
Ranma: *looking at Setsuna* Huh *looks at Ukyo* Oh yeah, Setsuna, I'd like you to meet Ukyo Kuonji, The best okonomiyaki chef in town. *crack* Ow! What you do that for?  
  
Akane: *holding a mallet* Ranma!  
  
Setsuna walked over to Ukyo, seeing as how his brother and Akane didn't show any signs of stopping their fight.  
  
Setsuna: Pleased to meet you Ms. Kuonji.  
  
Ukyo: Please call me Ukyo. *closely examines Setsuna's face* Hey, you were in my restaurant the other night.  
  
Setsuna: *looking at Ukyo* Oh yeah, now I know why I thought I recognized you. How could I forget such a cute girl?  
  
Ukyo: *blushes then playfully/painfully slaps Setsuna* Oh you. So you're Ranma's brother.  
  
Setsuna: *rubbing his cheek* Unfortunately.  
  
Ranma: *turning away from Akane* What's that suppose to me-  
  
The last part of Ranma's sentence was cut of by Akane's mallet to was now lodged in the back of Ranma's skull.  
  
Setsuna: *picking up Ranma's comatose body* Mind if I talk to my brother for a sec ladies?  
  
Akane/Ukyo: No.  
  
Setsuna: Thank you.  
  
Setsuna dragged Ranma away from the girls, just far enough so the girls couldn't here them.  
  
Setsuna: *shaking Ranma lightly* Yo Ranma, you awake?  
  
Ranma: *clutching the back of his head* Ow, stupid uncute tomboy.  
  
Setsuna: I think you should apologize to Akane.  
  
Ranma: Nani? Why should I apologize to Akane?  
  
Setsuna: Hear me out. First off, why is she mad at you?  
  
Ranma: She says I insulted her cooking.  
  
Setsuna: Well, what did you say exactly?  
  
Ranma: All I said was that Ukyo was a great chef and that… *voice softens* Akane's cooking… *looks at ground* Damn.  
  
Setsuna: See my point; you gotta learn to think before you talk.  
  
Ranma: You right. I'll go apologize. One thing though, how'd you do that?  
  
Setsuna: Do what?  
  
Ranma: Make me realize I was wrong.  
  
Setsuna: It's a gift.  
  
The two walked back to the girls. Ranma walked over to Akane, who was still mad at him.  
  
Ranma: Akane…  
  
Akane: What? *said in angry voice.*  
  
Ranma: Sorry.  
  
Ukyo/Akane: Nani?  
  
Akane: What did you say?  
  
Ranma: I'm sorry for making fun of your cooking.  
  
Akane: Ranma, are you feeling well?  
  
Ranma: I'm fine.   
  
Akane: Uh… ok then.  
  
Ukyo: *looking at Setsuna* What did you say to Ranma?  
  
Setsuna: That's a secret. *winks at Ukyo, she blushes*  
  
As the group talked, their conversation turned to Setsuna's past. Once again, Setsuna told his story; Ukyo was shocked at what she heard.  
  
Ukyo: So you're saying you've been living in a temple for seventeen years?  
  
Setsuna: That's pretty much the gist of it.  
  
Ranma: So you haven't had any women trouble your whole life, right?  
  
Setsuna: Heh, I wish.  
  
Akane/Ukyo: Huh?  
  
Setsuna: I said I lived at a temple; I didn't say woman weren't allowed. Some of our strongest warriors were woman.  
  
Ranma: How many bugged you?  
  
Setsuna: Ho boy, I can't even remember. I lost count after an entire female class all got a sudden "interest" in me.  
  
Akane: How big was the class?  
  
Setsuna: About thirty students…give or take  
  
Ranma: NANI!?! That must have been hell.  
  
Setsuna: Yeah, tell me about, every time I'd turn around there would be a girl standing there wanting to go out with me.   
  
Ranma: *putting his hand on Setsuna's shoulder* I feel your pain Setsuna.  
  
Both Akane and Ukyo began to glare at Ranma. Unfortunately, for Ranma, he didn't notice, until Setsuna stepped away from him to a safe distance.  
  
Akane: What is that suppose to mean Ranma *said through gritted teeth*  
  
Ukyo: Yeah, are you trying to tell us something Ran-chan?   
  
Now Ranma was scared, Akane had her mallet still in hand and Ukyo was starting to draw her battle spatula. Both girls aura was plainly visible now; Akane and Ukyo, together, sent Ranma arching the afternoon sky. Setsuna watched Ranma fly until he became a mere speck on the horizon, then turned to the two angry girls.  
  
Setsuna: Don't you think that was a bit much?  
  
*/*\*  
  
Ranma, still flying through the air, was on a flight plan towards the Cat Café. His trajectory had him heading directly for the roof, or… through the roof, whatever. Ranma landed with a loud "THUD!" right in front of Shampoo and Cologne. Shampoo, needless to say, was ecstatic to see Ranma.  
  
Shampoo: Oh Ranma, Shampoo so happy to see you. You here to take Shampoo on date, yes?  
  
Getting to his feet, Ranma hadn't heard of what Shampoo said, or even knew where he was at the moment. Even if Ranma were aware of where he was, he still wouldn't have been able to stop Shampoo from glomping him.  
  
Ranma: *struggling for air* Sh-sham-ppoo…  
  
Shampoo: What is it Ranma?  
  
Ranma: *pointing at his throat* …air…  
  
Shampoo: Ranma take Shampoo to date if she do?  
  
At the moment, Cologne hopped Over to Ranma, first looking at the hole in the roof, then to Ranma.  
  
Cologne: The door does work son-in-law. I see that you insulted Akane again.  
  
Shampoo: *releasing Ranma and clenching her fist* Akane do this. Shampoo make her pay.  
  
Cologne: Patience child, Ranma will soon see the light and choose you for his bride.  
  
Ranma: *finally getting to his feet* Hey! I ain't gonna see no light.  
  
Hearing this, Shampoo got an idea to try to make Ranma take her on a date.  
  
Shampoo: Is Ranma hungry?  
  
Ranma: Actually… I am hungry right now.  
  
Shampoo: Good, Shampoo be right back with some dim sum for Ranma.  
  
Shampoo and Cologne disappeared into the kitchen as Ranma sat down at a nearby table. After sometime, Setsuna, Akane, and Ukyo walked into the Cat Café. Seeing that Ranma was there, Setsuna pointed to him and said.  
  
Setsuna: See, I knew he'd be at some sort of restaurant.   
  
Ukyo: Geez Akane, did you have to hit him to Shampoo?  
  
Akane: Hey, wait a second. You hit him too you know.  
  
Setsuna: *walks over to Ranma and sits down* I take that you get hit a lot around here, right?  
  
Ranma: You don't know the half.  
  
In the kitchen, Shampoo had finished preparing Ranma's dim sum, and was taking it out to him. She stopped walking when she saw Ranma sitting with Akane, Ukyo, and some young man that she didn't know, but looked somewhat like Ranma. Upon seeing Shampoo glaring at them, Ukyo and Akane all began to glare at each other. The air around them began to fill with their auras'. Ranma and Setsuna both felt the aura that was swirling between the girls; Ranma began to get a little worried, unlike Setsuna, who had a slight smirk on his face.  
  
Setsuna: Wow, I've seen pit-bulls that look nicer then you three do right now.  
  
All three girls turned their heads slowly to Setsuna, who continued on; despite the looks (that would've killed a lesser man) the girls were giving him.  
  
Setsuna: I mean, all of a sudden you all got mad for, as far as I can tell, absolutely no reason.  
  
A sudden realization seemed to dawn upon the girls and their auras dissipated.   
  
Setsuna: Why did you girls get mad all of a sudden?  
  
Ranma leaned over to Setsuna and whispered into his ear. Setsuna's eyes widened as he listened to Ranma. When Ranma finished, Setsuna started to look from Ranma to the girls in disbelief.   
  
Setsuna: You mean to tell me that all three of these girls are your fiancées?  
  
Ranma: …yeah…  
  
Setsuna: *whistles* I'm starting to feel good about being last as a baby, I mean who knows what pop might have done to me.  
  
Shampoo: Shampoo confused.  
  
Ranma: Oh, that's right you don't know.  
  
Shampoo: Know what?  
  
Ranma: Shampoo, I'd like you to meet my older brother Setsuna.  
  
Shampoo: OLDER BROTHER!?!?!  
  
Ranma: Yeah, he's my older brother.  
  
Shampoo's face displayed an emotion it rarely showed, fear. She quickly excused herself and hurriedly made her way to the kitchen to get Cologne. Shampoo reentered following Cologne.  
  
Cologne: *Studying Setsuna* Who might you be young man?  
  
Ranma: This is- *whack*  
  
Cologne: I was asking him son-in-law. *pointing to Setsuna*  
  
Setsuna: *suppressing the urge to laugh at Ranma* I'm Setsuna Saotome, Ranma's older brother, madam.  
  
Cologne wasn't too thrilled to hear that, but didn't let it show.  
  
Cologne: If you are a Saotome, where have you been all this time?  
  
Setsuna: *sighs* That's a really long story. Let's just say I was lost as a baby.  
  
Cologne: *narrowing her eyes* I see…  
  
Setsuna: I think it's time we left for home Ranma; I mean we did skip out of school early.  
  
Ranma: I guess, *getting up* well let's go, bye Shampoo.  
  
Setsuna: Sorry to bother you.  
  
Shampoo: Wait… you no eat dim sum yet.  
  
Ranma didn't hear Shampoo, because he and everyone else were outside. As the group walked away, Mousse arrived and saw them leaving. He had his glasses on, so he was able to see the young man walking with Ranma. After some distance, Ukyo had to leave the group to go open her restaurant. Now Ranma, Akane, and Setsuna all made their way back to the Tendo Dojo.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
End of Part 3  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author Commentary: Good, that makes three. I hope I'm doing a good job; I don't need another mallet to the head. *Author flinches, and quickly looks around for any sign of a mallet* Phew… all clear. Still… *looks again* anyway, something really strange is going on. Why would Cologne and Shampoo think it's a big deal that Ranma has an older brother? And what about Mousse? What will he do when he finds out about Setsuna? Seeing as how Akane is nowhere to be found, I guess it's safe to tell you. *Ukyo appears and wallops author in the head with her giant spatula. "You can't do that!" Ukyo disappears. Author slowly gets back to his chair.* Oooowwww… this is starting to became a hazard to my health. . I'll just go now, later.  
  
Next Time on Ranma ½: An Amazon's Fate 


	4. Chapter 4

*Ranma ½: Ranma's Brother Series*  
  
Legal Garbage: All the characters in this fan fic are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Inc, etc, etc, etc. I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for the time being and will return them later. The only characters that don't belong to Viz or Rumiko are my own created characters Setsuna Saotome and Yu Long. Copyright laws apply to these characters, I created them, please don't use them unless you include my name and that THEY ARE MINE! Standard warnings for fan fics. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!  
  
Key: */*\* = Scene change  
  
*word* = An action  
  
name/name = said together  
  
{word} = Thought  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Part 4: An Amazon's Fate  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Setsuna, Ranma, and Akane all walked back home side by side, in the afore mentioned way. As they walked on, the group passed a coffee shop where two idiosyncratic individuals sat. One, who looked about sixteen years old, was dressed in blue baggy jeans, a black t-shirt that had the words "No Fear" emblazoned upon the front and back, all black Air Walks, and finally, a black baseball hat sat upon his head. His semi-long dark brown curly hair seemed to flow out of his hat and down his face. The other young man, who looked about seventeen, was also dressed in blue baggy jeans. He, opposite of his friend, wore a white t-shirt with an open denim blue shirt over it. This one's hair was much shorter then his friend; almost buzzed completely. The two seemed to be talking about something called "The Academy".   
  
Anyway, our heroes (and I use that term loosely) just continued to walk past the coffee shop, but Setsuna couldn't seem to shake the feeling that he some how knew the one in the black t-shirt. Setsuna decided to forget about and continued to walk towards the dojo with the others.  
  
*/*\*  
  
Back at the Neko Café, Shampoo wore a worried expression on her face. Cologne was trying to think of something to do about Setsuna.  
  
Shampoo: What we do great grandmother? Ranma was older brother.  
  
Cologne: I know child, I know. Unfortunately, the Amazon Law says that if an male outsider defeats an Amazon, she must marry him, but should the outsider have a older male sibling, the two must fight for the Amazon. Should the older be the victor, he can take the Amazon for his own.  
  
Shampoo: But, is no way Setsuna beat Ranma. Ranma no let anyone take his darling Shampoo.  
  
Cologne: Still… we do not know much about Setsuna. He may be as strong as Ranma.  
  
Shampoo: Someone as strong as Ranma? *Shampoo's mind starts to drift*  
  
Cologne: Come child, we must head to the Tendo Dojo.  
  
Shampoo knew exactly why they had to go. This both worried and excited her; she let her mind fantasies for all while. Until Cologne brought her back to reality, the two left the shop in Mousse's hands and left for the Tendo Dojo.   
  
*/*\*  
  
At the Tendo Dojo, Setsuna, Ranma, and Akane had finally gotten home. Legia greeted Setsuna at the front gate.   
  
Setsuna: *while petting Legia* I see someone was waiting for us to come home.  
  
After Setsuna stopped petting Legia, the wolf trotted over to Akane and began to sniff at her. Akane was "slightly" nervous about having a wolf sniffing at her so she stayed stock-still. Her hands stayed at her sides, which Legia began to nuzzle with his nose. Akane realized that all Legia wanted was affection.  
  
Akane: *now petting Legia* Ahh, Did you want to be petted? *smiling* Your just a big cutie aren't you?  
  
Setsuna: Seems like Legia has taken a liking to you Akane.  
  
Akane: Really?  
  
Setsuna: Sure, Legia always got attention from all the cute girls back at the temple.  
  
Ranma was about to open his mouth, when Setsuna covered it with his hands and whispered into his ear.  
  
Setsuna: *whispering* Don't say what I think you're going to say Ranma.  
  
Ranma: *whispering* Mmph mmpph  
  
What did he just say? Setsuna looked at his hands and let go of Ranma's face. Ranma restated his comment.  
  
Ranma: *whispering* What I was trying to say was, what do you mean by that?  
  
Setsuna: *whispering* You tend to open your mouth without thinking Ranma.  
  
Ranma: *whispering* Hey that's not a fair statement.  
  
Setsuna: *whispering* Oh yes it is. I saw proof of this today when you took a short flight.   
  
Akane looked up, noticed Ranma and Setsuna whispering to themselves, and became curious.   
  
Akane: What are you guys talking about?  
  
Setsuna/Ranma: Nothing.  
  
Akane: Oooook…  
  
Everyone went inside and went to their rooms to put their thing away.  
  
*/*\*  
  
Shampoo and Cologne were nearing the Tendo Dojo, and Cologne was giving instructions to Shampoo.  
  
Cologne: Now listen child, once the battle has begun, you cannot interfere in any way, shape, or form. (no pun intended)  
  
Shampoo: Why can't Shampoo help great grandmother?  
  
Cologne: Because child, if you were to interfere, we could not determine who is the stronger, Setsuna of Ranma.  
  
Shampoo didn't like the idea that she couldn't help her Ranma. The two finally arrived at the Tendo Dojo and went in. They both walked around to the patio where a giant panda and Soun sat, playing a game of Go. Soun and Genma looked up to see Cologne and Shampoo standing in front of them.  
  
Soun: Ah, Cologne, what brings you here?  
  
Cologne: Sorry to intrude, but we must see son-in-law and your other son Setsuna.  
  
Genma: *holding up a sign* How do you know about Setsuna?  
  
Cologne: He and Ranma stopped by the café earlier today, are they here now?  
  
Soun: Yes they are.  
  
Nabiki walked into the room and stared at Shampoo and Cologne.  
  
Nabiki: What brings you two here?  
  
Soun turned towards Nabiki and not seeing Genma turn the Go board around.  
  
Soun: Oh Nabiki, excellent timing, could you get Setsuna and Ranma?  
  
Nabiki: Well, Ranma is in the dojo training and-  
  
Before Nabiki finished her sentence, Shampoo was already off towards the dojo. Nabiki stared off towards the direction Shampoo left then resumed her sentence.  
  
Nabiki: And Setsuna's up in his room.  
  
Soun: Would you be kind enough to go get Setsuna, Nabiki?   
  
Nabiki: Sure Daddy.  
  
Nabiki left the living room and made her way up stairs towards Ranma and Setsuna's room. She reached Setsuna's door and knocked.  
  
Nabiki: *calling through the door* You in there Setsuna?  
  
Setsuna: *answering through the door* Yeah, come in  
  
Nabiki opened the door, stepping in she saw Setsuna sitting on the window ledge, reading a book of poetry. Nabiki laughed quietly to herself. Setsuna heard her laugh and cast his gaze in her direction.  
  
Setsuna: What's so funny?  
  
Nabiki: Nothing, I just never picture you the poetic type.  
  
Setsuna: *smirking* Is that so?  
  
Nabiki: *grinning* Yeah…  
  
Setsuna closed his book and put it down as he stood up and slowly walked towards Nabiki.  
  
Setsuna: *starting to speak in Shakespearean* The beauty of the evening light that shine through yonder window, pales in comparison to thy beauty, fair one. Should I, a mere man, be ever so graced with the gift of thy presence? This day my soul soars higher then any bird of prey ever could or dare dream to.  
  
Nabiki was now leaning against the wall near the door just listening to Setsuna as he spoke. Sounding somewhat like Kuno at the moment. Setsuna had been walking towards Nabiki and was now in front of her; he placed his right hand on the wall, near her head.  
  
Setsuna: Now, maiden, whose beauty rivals that of Venus herself, allow this mere man to partake of thy sweet lips.  
  
Setsuna tipped Nabiki's chin up with his left hand and oh so slowly, leaned forward to kiss her. Nabiki couldn't believe that she wasn't trying to stop this. Her whole body was under Setsuna's control. He could probably get more then just a kiss out of her at this rate. Just when Setsuna was within an inch of Nabiki's lips, he stopped and spoke again.  
  
Setsuna: Before I continue fair one, what, pray tell, was thy reason for gracing me with thy presence?  
  
Nabiki: *flush on her face, breathing slightly heavy, and eyes closed* Cologne's down stairs looking for you.  
  
Setsuna: *pulling away and returning to his normal voice* Thanks.  
  
Setsuna stepped out of the room, leaving Nabiki all hot and flustered. As Setsuna made his way downstairs, he thought to himself.  
  
Setsuna: {Hmhmhmhmhmhm… man, I'm evil.}  
  
Setsuna reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the living room, where Cologne waited for him.  
  
Cologne: Greetings Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna: Hello Cologne, Nabiki said you needed to talk to me?  
  
*/*\*  
  
In the dojo, where Ranma was practicing, Shampoo ran towards Ranma to give him a fierce hug. Shampoo jumped towards Ranma.  
  
Shampoo: *really excited to see Ranma* Ranma!!!  
  
Shampoo glomped Ranma and wasn't going to let go anytime soon.  
  
Ranma: *struggling to speak* Sh…Shampoo… w-what brings you here?  
  
Shampoo: Great grandmother need to see you and Setsuna.  
  
Ranma: The old ghoul…  
  
Ranma walked back towards the house with Shampoo attached to his arm. When Ranma and Shampoo entered the living room, everyone in the house was all ready gathered there. Akane glared at Ranma, he started to sweat. He sat down next to Setsuna and listened to what Cologne was saying.  
  
Cologne: I asked the two of you here because I need to see how skilled you both are.  
  
Ranma: What do you mean old ghoul? *Cologne whacks Ranma with her staff*   
  
Setsuna: Yeah, if this has to involve me, I want to know what that is.  
  
Cologne: Well, I need you and Ranma to fight-  
  
Setsuna/Ranma: Nani? Why should we?  
  
Cologne: I'm interested in seeing what style Setsuna was trained in.  
  
Setsuna: I could just tell you, I was trained in The Omni Dragon School of anything-goes-martial arts.  
  
Cologne: *eyes close slightly* Really? Now I must see this style.  
  
Setsuna: Why?  
  
Cologne: I must see how rigorous your training with the monks was.  
  
Setsuna: Oh, so you want a demonstration?   
  
Cologne: No, I want you and Ranma to fight with everything you have.  
  
Ranma: An all out battle?  
  
Cologne: Exactly  
  
Setsuna stood up and began to leave the room, until Ranma called out to him.  
  
Ranma: Where are you going?  
  
Setsuna: To get ready for a fight, we'll be able to finish our fight from when I got here. That is, if your willing to.  
  
Ranma got to his feet, looked his brother dead in the eyes and said.  
  
Ranma: Bring it on.  
  
Setsuna: *smirking* I expected nothing less from you Ranma.  
  
Setsuna changed out of his usual attire and into his fighting garb. Both Ranma and Setsuna were dressed the same way and were standing the same as when they first fought. Setsuna and Ranma were staring directly at one another.  
  
Setsuna: You'd better not hold back Ranma. Cause I sure as hell won't.  
  
Ranma: That's just the way I want it.  
  
Setsuna: Anything goes match Ranma. First one unconscious loses.  
  
Ranma: Got ya.  
  
The two warriors faced off with everyone at the Tendo Dojo gazing with bated breathe. Who will be the victor?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
End of Part 4  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author Commentary: Damn it, don't you just hate cliffhangers? Oh well, next time prepare for a duel of a lifetime. Setsuna and Ranma face each other again and this time, there will be no one to stop it. The kid gloves are off and their strongest techniques will come out. Oh I just can't wait, I'll tell you now. *Author stops typing when he feels someone tap his shoulder. Author turns around slowly to see Ranma standing behind him* Uh… hi Ranma… *Setsuna steps out of the shadows and also steps behind the Author* Et to Setsuna? "Sorry, I know you created me, but we can't have you giving away the storyline now, can we, right Ranma?" "Right, nothing personal." Oh crap… *Setsuna and Ranma pull back their hands and fire a Ryu-Tsume and a Mokotakabisha directly at the author, sending him lying into the horizon. Setsuna sits down and begins to type as Ranma read over his shoulder* "Sorry folks, the author had to… fly. Me, Ranma, and all the cast of Ranma ½ will see you next time. Until then take care." *Ranma quickly types in* "And be careful and watch out for the author, he should be hitting the earth sometime soon, bye."  
  
Next Time on Ranma ½: Unknown Prize, The Dragon's Reign 


	5. Chapter 5

*Ranma ½: Ranma's Brother Series*  
  
Legal Garbage: All the characters in this fan fic are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Inc, etc, etc, etc. I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for the time being and will return them later. The only characters that don't belong to Viz or Rumiko are my own created characters Setsuna Saotome and Yu Long. Copyright laws apply to these characters, I created them, please don't use them unless you include my name and that THEY ARE MINE! Standard warnings for fan fics. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!  
  
Key: */*\* = Scene change  
  
*word* = An action  
  
name/name = said in unison  
  
{word} = Thought  
  
/word/ = Different language  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Part 5: Unknown Prize, The Dragon's Reign  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A cool breeze blew over the grass, the birds were chirping, and two lone figures faced each other. This was it, this was the fight that would settle who was the better martial artist. Setsuna and Ranma may have fought once before, but that was just a sparring match. There was nothing to worry about, and The two seemed to be equal in strength and speed. Yet, nether knew what the other was fully capable of. Now they would find out.  
  
Ranma: You ready Setsuna?  
  
Setsuna: Anytime you are Ranma.  
  
Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Shampoo, Cologne, Soun, Genma, and even Legia gazed at the two warriors. Shampoo was nervous, no one knew that this fight would either make or break her engagement to Ranma, save her and Cologne. Cologne finally spoke up.  
  
Cologne: All right, anything goes battle, no time limit… Begin!  
  
Ranma opened by charging at Setsuna and expected Setsuna just to stand there like he did last time. Only this time, Setsuna also openly charged at Ranma, passion and vigor evident in his eyes. They reached each other and a barrage of punches were exchanged in the forms of Katsu Tenshin Amakuriken. Since they both knew Setsuna was faster with his feet then his arms, he quickly switched to them, striking out with lighting fast kicks. Ranma was expecting this and was ready; he let Setsuna press him back while drawing Setsuna into a spiral once again. This time around, Setsuna wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. Setsuna knew that Ranma was drawing him into a spiral and decided to let Ranma draw continue. After all the Hiryushotenha was a dragon based ki attack. Ranma reached the center of the spiral and launched his attack.  
  
Ranma: HIRYUSHOTENHA!!!!!  
  
Setsuna was sent flying into the air, but didn't seem to care. He called down to Ranma as he flew up into the sky.  
  
Setsuna: Hey Ranma, the Hiryushotenha is a dragon attack.   
  
A smirk crossed Setsuna's face, as Ranma realized his mistake. The first time Ranma sent Setsuna flying with his Hiryushotenha, he couldn't figure out how Setsuna recovered with seemingly no effort at all. Now it was clear, dragon based Ki attacks would merely give Setsuna an edge. Still, even though Ranma couldn't use his Hiryushotenha to attack, he could use it to set Setsuna up for an attack. Ranma was expecting Setsuna to use his Kaze Ryu Bakuhastu like he had done before. Only this time, instead of recovering and attacking, Setsuna just recovered and quickly landed. Setsuna had his shoulder facing Ranma and had drawn his hands close together, started to form an orange-red ball of Ki. Ranma charged at Setsuna; his mentality being if he could reach Setsuna before the ball of Ki his fully formed and attack Setsuna, he would avert a Ki blast. Ranma dashed on while Setsuna continued to prepare his attack. Again, a smirk crossed Setsuna's face.  
  
Setsuna: {Poor Ranma… it's really a shame that you've never fought anyone from the Omni Dragon School, cause then you'd know exactly what I'm planning.}  
  
Ranma was now a couple of yards away from Setsuna and closing. It was when Ranma was mere few feet in front of Setsuna, that Setsuna began his attack. He let the ball a Ki expand in his hand and fired it sideways at Ranma.   
  
Setsuna: HI-RYU-BAKUHASTU!!!  
  
The ball hadn't left Setsuna's hand but it did fire a beam that took the form of a dragon, and hit Ranma in the chest, sending him flying. A gasp came from the spectators lips as Ranma was hit. Cologne and Shampoo both seemed surprise by the force of the attack. Turning to one another, they spoke in Chinese.  
  
Shampoo: /Great grandmother, what did Setsuna just do?/  
  
Cologne: /It would appear that young Setsuna was a quick study of the Omni Dragon School. His ki level is impressive./  
  
They looked on as Ranma got to his feet. Ranma's eyes studied Setsuna for a bit. Trying to figure out what just happened.  
  
Ranma: {What was that? Looks like I've got to be more careful.}  
  
Ranma was about to make a move, when Setsuna full out charged him and began a barrage of attacks that Ranma had trouble blocking. At first, the punches didn't seem like much of a threat until Setsuna stepped things up a notch.  
  
Setsuna: MOERU-KATSU-TENSHIN-AMAKURIKEN!!!!  
  
Fire engulfed Setsuna's hands and seemed to expand and his attack increased. Ranma dodged the barrage as best he could, which was growing increasingly difficult due to the flame on Setsuna's arms. Ranma was forced back into a defensive position, trying to keep Setsuna's attack from striking him. Setsuna's eyes burned with fire, literally. Ranma noticed what appeared to be flickers of fire in the back of Setsuna's eyes.  
  
Ranma: {I can't keep this up for ever, there has to be a way to combat this attack. Think Ranma, think.}  
  
Setsuna continued his hail of flame punches as Ranma desperately tried to think of a plan of attack. Unfortunately for Ranma, Setsuna never gave him the opportunity to think of a counter strike. One of Setsuna's fists made its way past Ranma's defenses and connected with his left into Ranma's chest, knocking Ranma back, and then following through with his right.  
  
Setsuna: MOENOKORI-MAWARU!!!  
  
Setsuna performed a right uppercut, sending a twister of fire, the same height as himself, towards Ranma. This was what Ranma wanted, he knew he had to get out of Setsuna's reach but didn't know how to accomplish that. Now he was away, but had a whirling pillar of fire staring him in the face. If Ranma was going to do something, it had to be now. Ranma waited until the twister was close, then jumped over it. Now was the time to strike, Ranma flipped into a flying kick. Setsuna hadn't used his legs the entire time he was pummeling Ranma, nor did he take to the air. Ranma deduced that whatever technique Setsuna was using needed to stay on the ground and would fair well against an aerial assault. For the most part, this plan was accurate, Setsuna's current style didn't do well against air attacks, but another style did.  
  
Setsuna: Clever Ranma, finding my techniques weakness and using it. To bad that it's not my only technique… or style.  
  
Ranma: Nani?!  
  
Just as Ranma's foot was about to connect, the fire on Setsuna's arms, and in his eyes, vanished and Setsuna's stance shifted. Cologne noticed Setsuna's shift in stance and recognized it.  
  
Cologne: Watch out son-in-law, Setsuna's using the Safaia Ryu Style.  
  
Ranma: *still in flight* The what?  
  
Setsuna: *preparing to attack* The Safaia Ryu Style, the dragon that flows.  
  
Setsuna sidestepped Ranma's kick; Ranma quickly recovered and turned to strike, only to be greeted by a flowing stream of kicks and punches. Ranma fought on, trying to get through Setsuna's defenses that seemed impenetrable. However, Ranma was never one to give up or surrender, so he pressed on. The fight seemed to grow increasingly vicious to the lookers on. Almost everyone was worried.  
  
Nabiki: Looks the two of them are going all out…  
  
Nodoka: I just pray they don't hurt each other badly.  
  
Akane: {This looks bad, Setsuna's ki attacks are powerful, almost too powerful.}  
  
The two combatants were locked in fierce combat, neither relinquishing a step. Setsuna decided it was almost time to end this match, so he began his plan. Setsuna slid his foot towards Ranma's in an effort to take out his legs. Expectedly, Ranma jumped back to avoid being caught by the strike, exactly what Setsuna wanted him to do. For the fourth time this fight Setsuna turned to one of his ki attacks. Only this time the ball of ki turned aqua blue. Ranma stayed his ground this time preparing for the worst.  
  
Setsuna: MIZU-RYU-BAKUHASTU!!!  
  
Setsuna drew back his hands, splitting the ball of ki into two. He fired one straight at Ranma; it took the form of a leviathan, then fired the other towards the ground, which took the form of a wave. Ranma was shocked, it seemed that Setsuna had a limitless cache of powerful ki attacks at his disposal, and was intent on using them. The first half of the blast connected, then the other half devastated the area Ranma was in. Ranma and Setsuna both looked battle scared, Ranma more then Setsuna, thanks to that last attack. Both were breathing somewhat heavier, and both of their muscles ached from the long fight. Ranma had grown sick of being on the defensive and decided to attack his brother.   
  
Ranma: My turn to strike Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna: {It's about time… but what could he throw at me?}  
  
Ranma: *charging ki* Take this, HIRYUSHOTENHA-  
  
Setsuna: That won't work…  
  
Ranma: -REVISED, HORIZANTEL BLAST!!!  
  
Setsuna: NANI!?!?  
  
The hiryushotenha flew directly towards Setsuna, surprising the dragon fighter. The whirling energy engulfed Setsuna, and it looked like the fight was over; Ranma needed this, he needed the fight to be over, he didn't have much left to fight with. From within the whirling ki, Ranma heard Setsuna's voice.  
  
Setsuna: MIRA-KABE!!!  
  
A small flash of light could be seen inside the twister and when in disappeared, Setsuna could be seen kneeling behind a clear wall of energy. Ranma couldn't believe it, Setsuna was, not only able to with stand the attack, but also block it. Ranma knew only one attack could help him now.  
  
Ranma: This is it Setsuna, this is the end of the fight.  
  
Setsuna just stare right at his younger brother, remaining silent. Setsuna could feel Ranma charging up, but for what, whatever it was it was going to hurt, a lot. He began to do the same, charging his ki and preparing for the worst. When the two were charged and ready, the fireworks flew.  
  
Ranma: SUBETE-MATAWA-NANI MO- BAKUHASTU!!!  
  
Setsuna: PASSHON-SHIZUKESA-RYU-BAKUHASTU!!!  
  
Both combatants fire massive beams of ki at each other. This one volley of attacks were going to determine to victor of this battle. The two energies met and struggle for dominance for a moment, until Setsuna's attack began to engulf Ranma's. The blast canceled Ranma's blast and tore into him with the ferocity of a dragon. Ranma was sent flying into the wall, for a moment nothing happened, no one moved. Then Ranma fell from the wall, unconscious. Setsuna, breathing heavy, fell to one knee, not taking his eyes off of Ranma. A cold breeze blew over the yard, the battle was over, and Setsuna, its victor. The dragon's reign was now.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
End of Part 5  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author Commentary: Oh man, what a battle. I laughed, I cried… ok maybe I didn't, but still. Looks like Setsuna won, but no one knows of the hidden prize that was riding on that fight, except for two people. The upcoming events are going to get interesting folks, but I'm not going to say anything about this, really. *Happosai jumps past author calling to him* "Here my boy, catch." *Author looks up a notices some things slowly falling to him as Happosai runs off.* What's this? *Author inspects items, discovering that there pairs of panties* Huh? *Author hears the sound of feet running towards him, he looks to the right and sees an angry mob of girls* Oh crap, why me? *The angry girls proceed to beat the author to the ground, then take back the panties* "You had that coming you leech, next time it'll be worse." *The group of girls leave and author tries to get back to his chair.* This sucks, if I say anything about the story I get hurt if I don't, I still get hurt. I get no respect. *Setsuna appears behind the Author* AHHH, I didn't tell them anything about the story, don't hurt me! *Setsuna smiles at the author, then reaches out his hand.* "Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you." Your not? "No, I'm here to help you."*Setsuna helps author to his feet and carries him to a chair. Akane, Shampoo, and Ukyo appear and began to help the Author with his wounds.* Wow, this is a change. *Setsuna turns to author* "I'll take over from here, ok?" Sure. *Setsuna turns to the screen.* "Until next time Ranma fans, later."  
  
Next Time on Ranma ½: The Prize Reviled, Shampoo's Heart 


	6. Chapter 6

*Ranma ½: Ranma's Brother Series*  
  
Legal Garbage: All the characters in this fan fic are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Inc, etc, etc, etc. I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for the time being and will return them later. The only characters that don't belong to Viz or Rumiko are my own created characters Setsuna Saotome and Yu Long. Copyright laws apply to these characters, I created them, please don't use them unless you include my name and that THEY ARE MINE! Standard warnings for fan fics. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!  
  
Key: */*\* = Scene change  
  
*word* = An action  
  
name/name = said in unison  
  
{word} = Thought  
  
/word/ = Different language  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Part 6: The Prize Reviled, Shampoo's Heart  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Time seemed to slow down for Shampoo when Ranma and Setsuna fired their final attacks towards each other. When the two attacks collided, and Ranma went flying, all Shampoo could hear was the sound of Ranma's body crashing into the wall. Her heart sank, Ranma had lost and she now belonged to Setsuna. She looked over to Setsuna, who hadn't moved at all since the fight had ended, his eyes were so focused on Ranma's fallen form so intensely that he looked like an wild animal when it has cornered its prey. Again the wind blew; Setsuna got to his feet and started to walk towards Ranma, motioning to Genma for help. The two brought Ranma into the house and placed him on the couch. Setsuna turned away from Ranma and shot an evil glare towards Cologne.  
  
Setsuna: Well… are you satisfied? Are you glad that we nearly killed ourselves?   
  
Cologne: Be calm child, I-  
  
Setsuna: *cutting Cologne off* "Be calm"!?! You had us nearly destroy each other, and for what? Tell me, what possible purpose could you have had to have of do this?  
  
Cologne's eyes turned to Shampoo, who quickly looked to the ground. Setsuna looked at Shampoo, she seemed sad that Ranma had lost. He walked over to Shampoo and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Setsuna: *smiling at Shampoo* Hey, why are you sad, don't tell me this is the first that Ranma has lost a fight, is it?  
  
Shampoo: *still looking at the ground* No, no is first time Ranma lose. Is just…  
  
Cologne: *stepping forward* Setsuna, Shampoo is now your fiancé.  
  
All: NANI!?!  
  
Everyone's eyes kept darting from Cologne, to Shampoo, then to Setsuna. The fight hadn't been to see who was the stronger fighter was, but to see who would be Shampoo's new future groom. It seemed to now be Setsuna. Setsuna's mind was reeling, how could he have let this happened. It was all so clear now, Shampoo's reaction when she found out that Ranma had a brother, the reason why Cologne and Shampoo showed up at the house. It all made sense now, to Setsuna at the least. He now understood why Shampoo looked sad, she knew what would've happened if Ranma had lost. Setsuna turned his eyes to Cologne, who was also looking at him.  
  
Setsuna: You would put Shampoo through all this, just to fulfill some daft Amazon law?  
  
Cologne's eye focused angrily on Setsuna, not to happy about the Amazon law being called daft.  
  
Cologne: This was necessary to determine Shampoo's groom.  
  
Setsuna: *getting angry* Your law is more important then your own grand-daughters feelings? You disgust me.  
  
Before Cologne could respond, Setsuna got up and started to leave. Nodoka got up quickly and rushed over to Setsuna to stop him.  
  
Nodoka: *worried* Where do you think you're going Setsuna?  
  
Setsuna: *back to his normal manner* Just out for some air and to clear my head, that's all. I'll be back, don't worry mom.  
  
Setsuna left the dojo to take a walk around town. While in the dojo, Shampoo had yet to move. Cologne glanced at Ranma's lying form, then to Shampoo.  
  
Cologne: Shampoo, I want you to go after Setsuna and talk to him.  
  
Shampoo: *still looking at the floor* Yes, great-grand-mother.  
  
Akane and Nabiki walked over to Ranma to see if he was alright. From first glance, Ranma looked pretty battle-scared. Although, upon a closer look, the two girls noticed that, for the most, Ranma didn't have to many bruises.  
  
Nabiki: Looks like Setsuna-baby was pulling his punches.  
  
Akane: Seems that way, but the power he had in his dragon attacks was scary.  
  
Cologne hopped over to Akane and Nabiki, and also looked Ranma over.  
  
Akane: Cologne, do you know anything about the style Setsuna used.  
  
Cologne: Unfortunately, I do not know much about the Omni Dragon School, but what I do know is that all those who learn from that school usually only master, at the most, two different styles.  
  
Akane: *a dawning clear in her face* And Setsuna knows more then two.  
  
Cologne: Yes, and I believe that he knows six of the nine styles.  
  
Soun: What are these styles?  
  
Cologne: In the Omni Dragon School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, there are six commonly used styles, two "god" styles, and one ultimate style known only as "The Omni". There is a master for each of the styles, except for the two "god" styles and ultimate style.   
  
Akane: *perplexed* How come there are only six masters in this school?  
  
Cologne: That is because the other three styles can not be controlled. Allow me to name all the styles that are able to be controlled, the Kaze Ryu, Hi Ryu, and the Mizu Ryu styles are all of the styles you've seen Setsuna use, but I'm certain that he also knows the Mori Ryu, Shiroi Ryu and Kuroi Ryu styles as well.   
  
Genma: So what are you trying to say exactly?  
  
Cologne: I am saying, that even with Ranma's uncanny ability to quickly adapt to his opponents style, Setsuna can easily switch to any one of his other styles and keep Ranma at bay with the powerful dragon attacks…  
  
*/*\*  
  
Setsuna walked through the streets of Nerima trying to clear his head, it wasn't working. All he could think about was Shampoo's sad face, he hated to see women sad. Setsuna walked on until he heard the sound of footsteps hurrying to him. Setsuna turned to see Shampoo jogging after him.  
  
Setsuna: Shampoo? What are you doing here?  
  
Shampoo: Great-Grand-Mother sent me to find you.  
  
Setsuna: I see *Setsuna begins to walk away*  
  
Shampoo: No wait *Shampoo grabs Setsuna's arm*  
  
Setsuna: *not looking at Shampoo* Shampoo, tell me, why do you really want to be engaged to Ranma?  
  
Shampoo was taken aback by the sudden question. She knew why, of course, he bested her in combat, it was the way her Amazon law, he was cute, and he loved her, even if he didn't show it.   
  
Shampoo: Shampoo want to marry Ranma because he good strong man, beat even Shampoo. Ranma love his Shampoo, and Shampoo love Ranma.   
  
Setsuna's face blanked, was this girl serious? To Setsuna, Ranma only thought of Shampoo as a friend, but she thinks he loves her just because he bested her in a fight. Setsuna knew he was be giving a genuine opportunity to set Shampoo straight. He knew it would take some time, but he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.  
  
Setsuna: That's it?  
  
Shampoo was stunned by Setsuna's response. What was that suppose to mean, she wondered.  
  
Shampoo: What you mean, "that it"?  
  
Setsuna: I mean, are those your only reasons why you wanted to be engaged to Ranma?  
  
Shampoo: What more Shampoo need?  
  
Setsuna: Well, I'm not claiming to be an expert on love and romance or anything, but when has Ranma shown you affection?  
  
Shampoo: Ranma always show Shampoo affection, when ever he see Shampoo he give me big hug.  
  
Setsuna: Ranma does? Or do you throw yourself onto him?  
  
A sudden look of dawning crossed Shampoo's face, but Setsuna could tell that she wasn't about to give up Ranma, not by a long shot. Now if Setsuna could find some other guy who was strong, and crazy about Shampoo it might be different. As Setsuna contemplated the situation, he started to hear footfalls rapidly approaching him. Setsuna turned around in time to duck under a white robed figure  
  
Mousse: SHAMPOOOO!!!  
  
Mousse's face impacted with Shampoo's fist and made a sound that Setsuna could've gone with out hearing.  
  
Shampoo: What you doing here Mousse? Who watching shop?  
  
Mousse: Shampoo, what do I have to do to show you I love you?  
  
Shampoo: *motioning for Mousse to come closer* Shampoo tell you, *Mousse leans in and Shampoo yells in his ear*  
  
Setsuna: *Looking at Mousse* That wasn't exactly nice Shampoo.  
  
Mousse: *quickly getting to his feet* Who are you and how do you know my precious Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo: This Setsuna, Mousse.  
  
Setsuna: *extending his hand* Setsuna Saotome, pleased to meet you Mousse.  
  
Mousse: *shaking Setsuna's hand* Oh, pleasure to meet you too.  
  
Setsuna: Well, I hate to greet and run, but I've got to get going, later Mousse, Shampoo.  
  
Mousse: *smiling* Oh, farewell then.  
  
Shampoo: Bye Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna: *as he leaves* Later.  
  
After Setsuna turned the corned, heading in no particular direction, Mousse turns to Shampoo, but then suddenly realized the name that was told to him, Setsuna SAOTOME? Then that meant…  
  
Mousse: *Looking off in the direction that Setsuna had left* Shampoo, was that…  
  
Shampoo: Yes, Mousse, that Ranma's brother, his older brother…  
  
Mousse: *fear slightly evident in his voice* Have they fought yet?  
  
Shampoo: *looking at the ground once more* …yes…  
  
Mousse: And Ranma…  
  
Shampoo: He no longer Shampoo's groom…  
  
Mousse: When did they battle?  
  
Shampoo: Today…  
  
Mousse shuddered slightly, if Setsuna was able to defeat Ranma and not have any marks on his body… Mousse didn't want to finish his thought because it even scared him. Now he felt that his dream was even further out of reach then ever. If he couldn't defeat Ranma, what chance did he stand against this Setsuna. Although, unbeknownst to Mousse, Setsuna was working on a plan to get Shampoo and him together as he walked on.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
End of Part 6  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author Commentary: It looks like Cologne knew a few things about the Omni Dragon School, but not enough to help the Tendos of Saotomes. Setsuna seems to have some sort of plan to help Mousse achieve his dream, but what about Shampoo, what's going to happen to her. Now typically, this is the part where in get hurt by one of the cast member, but not today. A man can only take so much before he says enough is enough. Of course if I am attacked again, who knows what might befall the Ranma cast. Since I'm in control of the story, their lives rest in my keyboard. *A tap on the authors shoulder gets him to stop typing, he turns around a see the entire cast of the Ranma ½ series standing there.* eep… *author runs for his life as the entire cast chases after him, ready to beat humility into him. Setsuna walks up to the keyboard and begins to type* "Until next time Ranma fans…" *looks off towards the giant mass of people chasing the Author* "If there is a next time." *smiles* "Goodnight."  
  
Next Time on Ranma ½: Now Things Get Interesting. 


	7. Chapter 7

*Ranma ½: Ranma's Brother Series*  
  
Legal Garbage: All the characters in this fan fic are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Inc, etc, etc, etc. I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for the time being and will return them later. The only characters that don't belong to Viz or Rumiko are my own created characters Setsuna Saotome and Yu Long. Copyright laws apply to these characters, I created them, please don't use them unless you include my name and that THEY ARE MINE! Standard warnings for fan fics. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!  
  
Key: */*\* = Scene change  
  
*word* = An action  
  
name/name = said in unison  
  
{word} = Thought  
  
/word/ = Different language  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Part 7: Now Things Get Interesting.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Setsuna walked along the streets of Nerima aimlessly, allowing his feet to take him where they may. His thoughts in disarray, he couldn't grasp the fact that Shampoo's Great-Grandmother could be so heartless and hurt her like that just because of some Amazon Law. As Setsuna walked along, he finally looked up and found himself in front of Ucchan's Okonomiyaki.  
  
Setsuna: {Heh, I guess my stomach was leading my feet. Well, might as well go in.}  
  
Setsuna pushed the sliding door and enter Ucchan's. As usual, the place was busy. Setsuna walked over to the counter and sat down at the far corner, somewhat in the shadows. Here Setsuna could scan the room and see if he could recognize anyone. Of course he saw Ukyo first, his gaze lingered on her for a moment, then continued his scan. He saw no one else he knew and allowed his eyes to return to Ukyo, content with looking at her. She hadn't noticed him yet as she served a customer. A thought occurred to Setsuna; before Ukyo saw him, he pulled the collar of his trench coat up to cover half of his face and hid his hair within it.   
  
Ukyo finished serving a customer and was about to head back behind the counter when she noticed someone sitting in the corner, alone. Ukyo headed over to the man to see what he wanted.   
  
Ukyo: What can I get for you sir?  
  
Setsuna: *disguising his voice* Just some beef okonomiyaki Miss.  
  
Setsuna reached out his hand and took hold of Ukyo's and kissed it. Ukyo was startled to say the least by this man's action, and before she was about to flatten him into the wall, the man looked up.  
  
Setsuna: *returning to his normal voice* Hey Ukyo.  
  
Ukyo: *a bit startled to see Setsuna* Oh, Setsuna, it was you.  
  
Setsuna: *smiling* The one and only.  
  
Ukyo: {So much like Ranma. Hard to believe they've been separated for so long.}  
  
Setsuna noticed Ukyo staring at him, her face was smiling which only made her look cuter in Setsuna's eyes. Ukyo left Setsuna and walked over to the grill and began to prepare his okonomiyaki. Setsuna was impressed at how smoothly Ukyo created her masterpieces. As he watched her, he quickly came to the conclusion that making okonomiyaki wasn't only a form of cooking, but also a form of martial arts for Ukyo. Ukyo finished the okonomiyaki and took it over to Setsuna.   
  
Ukyo: Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Setsuna: *smiling* If what Ranma says is true, I'm sure I will. *winks at Ukyo*  
  
Ukyo: *blushes* …uh thank you.  
  
Setsuna began to dig in, as he had expected, the food was delicious. Ukyo was certainly an excellent cook. Setsuna looked up at Ukyo, she was cute, no not cute, beautiful, she knew how to cook, and to top it all off, she was a martial artist. Her firm body was all the evidence Setsuna needed to determine that.  
  
Ukyo was still standing next to Setsuna, watching him eat his food and comparing him to Ranma. She recognized Setsuna's appetite, and it was similar to Ranma's, as were some of Setsuna's features. They both had pretty much the same smile, the same body type, the same texture in hair, and even some of the same facial features. Looking at Setsuna now, Ukyo could easily see the family resemblance.  
  
Setsuna finished his meal with a satisfied sigh, then looked up at Ukyo. Setsuna smiled at Ukyo and thanked her for the meal.  
  
Setsuna: Thanks Ukyo, that was great.  
  
Ukyo: *smiling* Your welcome.  
  
Setsuna: But, as much as I like talking to cute girls *Ukyo blushes* I have to get going.  
  
Ukyo: *still blushing* That's ok, I'll see you around I guess.  
  
Setsuna: Oh, I'm pretty sure you will. *grabs Ukyo's hand and kisses it* Farewell, for now. *smiles*  
  
Ukyo: *blushes deeper* …  
  
Setsuna stood and made his way out of Ukyo's restaurant, leaving Ukyo with certain feelings swirling around inside her. Setsuna walked the streets of Nerima, deep in thought once again. As he walked along, Setsuna's thoughts drifted to his brother.  
  
Setsuna: {I hope Ranma's ok, we did kind of wail on each other.}  
  
And so, the Dragon Warrior made his way back home to the Tendo Dojo, hoping that his brother would be ok.  
  
*/*\*  
  
Meanwhile, at the Tendo Dojo, Ranma still lay upon the couch, out cold. The Tendos, Saotomes, and Cologne checking up on him. While Cologne continued to relate what she knew of the Omni Dragon school.   
  
Cologne: From what I could gather from the fight, Setsuna has also taught himself other techniques to enhance his dragon styles.  
  
Now all present in the household were gathered around Cologne and were listening intently to what she was saying.  
  
Nodoka: What sort of techniques has Setsuna taught himself Cologne.  
  
Cologne: I only saw one, the Mira Kabe, but I'm sure that he knows others as well.  
  
Akane: How can Setsuna be that strong?  
  
Cologne: His strength is basically the same as Ranma's, but since Setsuna knows stronger Ki attacks, he must of trained himself to have a higher well of ki energy.  
  
Genma: I wish that boy was here so we could talk to him.  
  
Cologne: That would be better, then we could find out what he's capable of.  
  
As if on queue, or driven by some unseen force, Setsuna, at that very moment, walked through the front door.  
  
Setsuna: *Calling out* I'm home.  
  
Everyone quickly rushed to Setsuna, frightening the Dragon Warrior. Everybody began to speak at once, bombarding Setsuna with question. More then half he couldn't make out. Setsuna put up his hands.  
  
Setsuna: Everyone, calm down, one at a time, I can't understand you.  
  
Everyone calmed down and Nodoka was the first to being speaking.  
  
Nodoka: Where have you been Setsuna?  
  
Setsuna: I've been around town…  
  
Setsuna stepped past everyone and made his way towards Ranma's comatose body. Setsuna placed his hand over Ranma chest and began to chant soft words.  
  
Setsuna: *whispering* Gogatsu watashi jinsei chikara naosu anata  
  
Setsuna's hand began to glow with a pallid light, and an alleviating aura seemed to flow from Setsuna's hand into Ranma. After a few more moments, Setsuna's hand ceased glowing and he stood up and turned to everyone.  
  
Setsuna: Ranma will be fine by morning, but for now, just let him rest.  
  
Cologne hopped over to Setsuna and stared into his face.  
  
Setsuna: *In a dry tone* Yes…  
  
Cologne: *eyeing Setsuna* So, you also have the healing powers of the silver dragon…  
  
Setsuna: That's right…  
  
Cologne: Perhaps you could enlighten us about the Omni Dragon School's history.  
  
Setsuna looked at everyone in turn; they all seemed to want to hear the history as well. Setsuna contemplated his decision, he looked up and nodded.  
  
Setsuna: Sure, I'll tell you, but it is a long story, you sure you want to hear it?  
  
Everyone gathered around and sat down, Setsuna sat down, in front of the couch. If one would have just walked in, it would look like Setsuna was protecting Ranma…  
  
Setsuna: Where should I begin?  
  
Soun: How about how the school was founded.  
  
Setsuna: *looking at Soun* Well, the thing is, much of the schools history is myth, none live who know the true means of how the school was founded.  
  
Cologne: Then just tell us the myth and what you do know.   
  
Setsuna: Very well, *takes a deep breath* The Omni Dragon school was said to be founded by the very first students that were ever taught the Omni Dragon Style, the original six dragon masters. Legend says they were taught the six demi-forms of the Omni Dragon. Legend also says that is was the Omni Dragon itself that split his body into eight parts. The Omni Dragon feared its own power and worried that humans and/or Onis would try to claim it for their own.  
  
Nabiki: Smart dragon…  
  
Setsuna: *grinning* Hm… As had many other people have said. Anyway, Omni came down to earth in six ninja forms: The Ninja of Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Diamond, Hades, and Heaven.  
  
Akane: What about the other two parts?  
  
Setsuna: Ah yes, the other two forms remained as dragon demi-gods, The Terra and Mecha Dragons. One controlled the very ground below, and the other, the lightning above. Those are the final two of the eight that form the Omni Dragon. It's said in some of the ancient scrolls that the Omni Dragon only came together to protect the land from a great evil…  
  
Cologne: What was this great evil?  
  
Setsuna paused for a moment, as if he was reluctant to continue. Setsuna took another deep breath, looked up and then continued.  
  
Setsuna: The great evil was a vile Oni who's only goal was to destroy all living things upon the face of the earth. He was an Oni of Chaos. Nothing could satisfy his thirst for death and destruction. This is why, according to legend, the Omni Dragon was brought into existence by Kami-sama. The Omni Dragon answered to Kami-sama whenever there was a calling. The Oni and the Omni fought each other over the OU Range. Their battle was fierce and grew increasingly more violent as it progressed. In the end, the Omni emerged the victor, though the Oni was not destroyed, merely contained for the time being.   
  
Everyone seemed to fall silent; no one knew what to say next. Cologne studied Setsuna. To her, the young warrior's eyes seemed to darken at some thought that crossed his mind. Nodoka looked over to her youngest son, who was still lying upon the couch. Her eyes traveled over to Setsuna, Nodoka saw a strange glint in Setsuna's eyes. As if he was recalling some distressed thought. Although, in the same moment, the glint was gone and Setsuna continued the legend.  
  
Setsuna: The Omni Dragon had won over the Oni, and had sealed him away, but not without a price. The Omni was critically wounded in his battle with the Oni, and to seal the Oni away it required a great deal of energy. By sealing the Oni away, the Omni made an ultimate sacrifice… it gave it's life to save the people of the earth.  
  
Kasumi: Oh my…  
  
Genma: So the dragon gave himself to help the people…  
  
Setsuna: Yes, but he also left the people a gift… the Omni Dragon had trained six masters of the Omni Dragon Style. The six masters gathered students and together formed the Omni Dragon School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. That is how, according to legends, the school was formed.  
  
Cologne: So… that is the schools legend…  
  
Setsuna: I have told you all that I know. Although, for some unknown reason, there is know a seventh master, a Grand Master.  
  
Cologne's eyes narrowed upon hearing this. Her gaze turned to a scrutinizing one. She approached Setsuna.  
  
Cologne: What do you mean there is now a Grand Master?  
  
Setsuna: He's the master of all six arts.  
  
Akane: So he's like you then.  
  
Setsuna: *smirks* Not really, it's more like he's the one who trained me in all six styles. Said I had the potential to be another Grand Master.  
  
Cologne's eyes widen when she heard this. This couldn't be, there couldn't be a Grand Master, let alone a successor. Something didn't feel right. Cologne began to make her way to the door.  
  
Cologne: I shall take my leave now, until we meet again. Farewell new son-in-law.  
  
With that, Cologne left the Tendo Dojo and made her way back to the Neko Café. Everyone turned back to Setsuna, for some reason he had fallen silent and his face crestfallen. Nodoka went over to her son and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Nodoka: What's wrong Setsuna?  
  
Setsuna: *looking up* oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking…  
  
Nabiki: *eyeing Setsuna with suspicion* Really…  
  
Setsuna: *Braving a smile* It's nothing really. *smiles*  
  
Nodoka: If you say so son.  
  
Soun: *stepping forward* Will Ranma be up by morning?  
  
Setsuna: *looking up at Soun* Yeah, he'll be fine come morning. His wounds weren't to dire.   
  
Nodoka: That's good to hear. Then I guess we should get dinner ready.  
  
Kasumi: Oh my, I almost forgot what time it was.  
  
Setsuna: I'll stay here, if you don't mind.  
  
Nodoka and Kasumi disappeared into the kitchen. Akane allowed her gaze to turn back to Setsuna, who was now sitting next to the couch where Ranma lay. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.  
  
Akane: You're sure he's going to be ok?  
  
Setsuna: *Raises an eyebrow* If I didn't know better, I'd say you're worried about him.  
  
Akane: *blushes* No, why should I care about that idiot.  
  
Setsuna: *smiling* Anyway, yeah he should be fine by morning.   
  
A little while later dinner was served. Everyone ate their meals in a rather lax fashion. With the absences of Ranma from the table, something seemed to be missing. After some more time had passed, everyone decided to turn in for the night. Setsuna said he would sleep by the couch and watch over Ranma for the night. No one questioned Setsuna's actions. The night was quiet, the air scarcely blew and Setsuna kept a careful watch over his brother.   
  
Setsuna: I'll make sure everything works out Ranma, I promise…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
End of Part 7  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author Commentary: THANK THE HEAVENS, IT'S FINISHED!!! This last part took way too long for my taste. I do have an Idea for the next part, but no secrets will leave these lips, not this time. Anyway, I can give you a peek at what's to come… NOT! You think I haven't learned from my mistakes? I'm not getting hurt again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm getting out of here before anything or anyone shows up. Until next time, later days. *author makes a hasty retreat*  
  
Next Time on Ranma ½: We All Have Secrets 


	8. Chapter 8

*Ranma ½: Ranma's Brother Series*  
  
Legal Garbage: All the characters in this fan fic are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Inc, etc, etc, etc. I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for the time being and will return them later. The only characters that don't belong to Viz or Rumiko are my own created characters Setsuna Saotome and Yu Long. Copyright laws apply to these characters, I created them, please don't use them unless you include my name and that THEY ARE MINE! Standard warnings for fan fics. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!  
  
Key: */*\* = Scene change  
  
*word* = An action  
  
name/name = said in unison  
  
{word} = Thought  
  
/word/ = Different language  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Part 8: We All Have Secrets  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the hour before the breaking dawn, the Tendo Dojo seemed it's coldest. Though no one was every up at this time. Well, usually there was no one up; one person within the household continued his vigil with unwavering eyes. Setsuna's mind had been turning the Legend of the Omni Dragon School over in his mind for hours now. Something bothered him about it.  
  
Setsuna: {If the Omni Dragon had enough energy to defeat the Oni and then seal it away, then why did it have to sacrifice itself to seal it? Why didn't it just destroy the Oni when it had the chance?}  
  
Setsuna's thoughts were interrupted be a sudden low moan that came from next to him. Setsuna rose to his feet and walked over to Ranma. His brother was stirring. Setsuna saw Ranma's eyes move a bit.  
  
Setsuna: You finally awake ototo ?   
  
Ranma: *groans* huh? What happened?  
  
Setsuna: You were knocked unconscious.  
  
Ranma: *trying to focus on Setsuna* I remember us fighting, then we fired our blasts. After that, everything went black.  
  
Setsuna: Gomen, I kinda put too much energy into my blast.  
  
Ranma sat up, he turned to look at Setsuna. To Ranma, that blast was nothing like he'd ever experienced before. True he felt the blast hit him, but something was different about it. As if the blast didn't want to harm Ranma.  
  
Ranma: *looking himself over* This is weird, I don't feel any pain at all. How long was I out?  
  
Setsuna: *smirks* You weren't out that long, and as to why you feel no pain, you'd be surprise what spells you can learn when you teach yourself.  
  
Ranma gave Setsuna a skeptical look. Ranma's face said it all, he didn't believe Setsuna. Magic isn't real.  
  
Ranma: Come on Setsuna, magic? You don't expect me to buy that do you.  
  
Setsuna seemed a bit hurt by his brothers words.  
  
Setsuna: What's so hard to believe?  
  
Ranma: *sitting up* Magic isn't real Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna: *smirks again* You don't believe in magic? Yet you and pop can change shapes, you can form blast of energy in your hand, you have seen a hundred year old lady take you on, and you doubt a bit of magic.  
  
Of all the strange occurrences that had transpired at the Tendo Dojo, never once had Ranma stopped and thought about them. With everything that had happened, was magic so hard to believe?  
  
Ranma: Show me.  
  
Setsuna: Nani?  
  
Ranma: You said you have a few spells, well show me one or two.  
  
Setsuna: Heh, well how about…  
  
Setsuna closed his eyes and began to concentrate. The spell he was preparing in his mind didn't take much to do, but he would need to be able to control it. Setsuna raised his right palm to the coffee table and began to chant.  
  
Setsuna: Odori Kurayami Hono'o   
  
  
  
Once the words had past Setsuna's lips, a small black flame appeared upon the coffee table. The flame sprite began to sway back and forth. Ranma stared at the flame dumbfounded. His eyes shifted to Setsuna, who still had his palm open.  
  
Ranma: How did you…?  
  
Setsuna: I told you, you'd be surprise what spells you can learn when you teach yourself.  
  
Ranma: *pointing at the flame sprite* What is that?  
  
Setsuna: Oh that, just a flame sprite *closes hand, sprite disappears*  
  
Ranma stared at Setsuna. It seemed they both had something rather peculiar about themselves. This was certainly becoming a rather interesting family; a father who turns into a panda, a son who turns into a daughter, and a son who can use magic. Dawning appeared upon Ranma's face. Since the curse was of magical properties, then maybe…  
  
Ranma: *excited* Setsuna, Can you remove curses with your magic?  
  
Setsuna: *solemn look on face* Yes Ranma, I can remove curses, but not a curse a strong as Jusenkyo's accursed springs, gomen.  
  
Ranma: *crestfallen* I understand…  
  
Setsuna: Ranma, has your curse given you "that" much trouble?  
  
Ranma: You don't know the half…  
  
As the breaking dawn approached, Ranma related all the occurrences that had transpired in the Tendo Dojo. From the moment Ranma arrived at the Dojo, up until the time that Setsuna made his appearance. When Ranma had finished, Setsuna told Ranma about stories that had happened to him at the temple. When the sun finally decided to lift itself into the sky, the two brothers were laughing together like they had been with each other their entire lives.  
  
Setsuna: *laughing* …Master Kei was hacked, we had to clean the temple for a week.  
  
Ranma: *laughing* I can't believe you pulled a stunt like that.  
  
As the brothers laughed, Kasumi was making here way down stairs to the kitchen. The eldest Tendo girl would've continued into the kitchen had she not heard laughter coming from the den. Kasumi walked to the den and found both Ranma and Setsuna on the ground, rolling with laughter.  
  
Kasumi: *looking at Ranma* I'm glad to see that your awake Ranma.  
  
Ranma: *turning to Kasumi* Morning Kasumi, thanks for worrying about me.  
  
Kasumi: *smiling* Think nothing of it Ranma.  
  
Kasumi smiled, then left for the kitchen to go about her morning chores. While Setsuna and Ranma sat in the den, the events of the fight played over in Ranma's mind . He and Setsuna were about equal in strength, Setsuna was only a little stronger then Ranma, but that could be counted as age. However, Setsuna's Ki attacks were, for lack of better words, forces to be reckoned with. The amount of Ki Setsuna was able to extract for his final blow seemed to come from a well of raw power, deep inside Setsuna himself. Setsuna noticed Ranma's sudden silence, and became concerned.  
  
Setsuna: *looking at Ranma* Hey bro, what's wrong?  
  
Ranma: *looking up* oh, nothing, I was just wondering what kinda technique you used to stop my Hiryushotenha?  
  
Setsuna: Oh that, that was a technique I taught myself to compensate for my training. It's the Mira Kabe, an invisible wall of ki I create to protect myself from massive energy attacks.  
  
Ranma: The Mira Kabe? What a technique…  
  
Setsuna: *smiling* I can tell you want to learn it…  
  
Ranma: *excited* You mean you can teach it to me?  
  
Setsuna: Sure, what are big brothers for?  
  
Having forgotten his worries, Ranma and Setsuna got up and made their way to the dojo and start to work out. The Saotome brothers worked out as the rest of the house hold began to wake up. Soun walked into the den brushing his teeth, while making his way to the kitchen. Genma and Nodoka followed soon after; while Nodoka headed to the kitchen, Genma and Soun sat down and continued their never-ending game of go. Nabiki woke up in a rather good mood, as did Akane.  
  
A sort time later, breakfast was served, and the families sat down at the den table and had breakfast. The families finished their meal, and the Saotome brothers, and Tendo sisters left for school. Ranma and Akane, for a change, arrived at school on time. The brothers and sisters parted ways and made their ways to their respective class. Surprisingly, nothing happened the first half of the school day.  
  
Setsuna hung around his classroom for a while; he was currently speaking to some of his classmates.  
  
Female Student A: So how are you enjoying Furinkan High Setsuna?  
  
Setsuna: Well, so far this place has been pretty good actually.  
  
Male Student A: Hey Setsuna, you're a fighter, just like your brother, right?  
  
Setsuna: *raising an eyebrow* Yeah, why?  
  
Male Student A: Well, I was wondering if your brother warned you about Miss Hinako?   
  
Setsuna: Miss Hinako? Oh yeah, she's the aura vampire right?  
  
Male Student A: Yeah, that's her. I'm sure he told you to look out for her right?  
  
Setsuna: *getting up* Yeah, he did, but don't worry, I don't plan to get into any fights while I'm here.   
  
We all know you should never say something like that, because it will always comeback and bite you in the… well, you know. Setsuna left the classroom and made his way to the field to meet up with Ranma and Akane. The day seemed to be going well, from what Setsuna had heard from Ranma this morning, he was expecting to have to fight some sort of lunatic just to reach his classes.   
  
The day was nice and calm, the sky was clear, expect for some clouds, but that was ok. Setsuna walked across campus, making his way to meet Ranma and Akane at the field. Setsuna smiled as he walked; life had really changed for him. No more monks trying to "convince" him of cutting his hair, no more hordes of girls chasing after him, and no more sensei's trying to "teach" him in the finer point in each degree of the art.  
  
The field came into view and Setsuna quickened his pace a bit, as he drew nearer, Setsuna began to scan the field for his brother and future sister-in-law. What greeted him was Ranma and some other guy Setsuna did not recognize. The mystery guys was pretty good, if not a little unfocused by his apparent anger. Still, the guy did put up a decent fight.  
  
Setsuna continued to watch as did many others, until he spotted Akane standing by herself, and made his way over to her. Setsuna next to Akane for a moment before he began to speak.  
  
Setsuna: *looking at the fight* So, who's the guy Ranma's fighting?  
  
Akane: *jumping slightly* Oh, Setsuna! I didn't see you there… That's Ryoga, a good friend of mine.  
  
Setsuna: Seems like he doesn't like Ranma much…  
  
Akane: You can tell? Those two have been fighting for a long time now, since middle school…  
  
Setsuna remained silent and continued to watch; a slight breeze blew across the field and made Setsuna's trench and hair dance slightly. As the fight continued, a small figure began to approach the two fighters, a coin in her small hands. Setsuna noticed the small girl and pointed her out to Akane.  
  
Setsuna: *pointing at the small girl* Who's that?  
  
Akane: *following Setsuna's finger then gasps* That's Miss Hinako! She's going to drain them of their battle aura.  
  
Akane looked back to Setsuna, who was now gone, then she looked back at Ranma and Ryoga, who still had not noticed Miss Hinako. Miss Hinako raised her hand with the coin pointed at the two boys.   
  
Chibi Hinako: HAPPO-5-YEN-SATSU!!!  
  
Miss Hinako launched her Aura draining technique at the two boys, who had just realized who was in the area. Before the technique could reach the two and drain them, a dark figure landed in front of them and placed his hands out in from of himself.  
  
Setsuna: MIRA-KABE!!!   
  
The invisible wall of ki came up and held Hinako's attack at bay and it seemed that Ranma, Ryoga, and Setsuna were untouched by the attack. However, after a short moment, Setsuna began to feel the technique began to eat away at his ki levels, sapping them from the wall.  
  
Setsuna: *sarcastically* {Great, her attack can feed off of my wall…}  
  
Miss Hinako began to change shape, her figure went from small child to her true self, which was a tall, voluptuous, young teacher, that half of the male population in Furinkan High dreamed about. Miss Hinako eyed Setsuna for a moment, stopping her attack.  
  
Miss Hinako: I must say I'm impressed. No one has ever been able to stop my from draining them.  
  
Setsuna: *smirking*Well, there's a first time for everything teach.  
  
Miss Hinako: Still, you're a delinquent student, and you must be punished… HAPPO-NO-COIN-RETURN!!!   
  
A beam of yellow energy was fired back at Setsuna, He thought quickly of his options he had at this point. He quickly came up with a solution. Setsuna dropped back into a horse stance and brought his hands in front of his chest.  
  
Setsuna: *focusing* HANSHA-SHOGAI  
  
Miss Hinako's blast reached Setsuna… only to bounce of the wall of silver ki Setsuna had created in front of himself. Miss Hinako was shocked at what had just happened.  
  
Miss Hinako: {He was able to stop me from absorbing Ranma's energy, and only let met take some of his… then he deflects my blast… who is this delinquent?}  
  
She stared at this mystery fighter for a moment, studying him. He looked somewhat like Ranma… could this person be the other Saotome she had heard about? Miss Hinako was going to find out for herself.  
  
Miss Hinako: Tell me your name delinquent…  
  
Setsuna: My name's Setsuna Saotome, Ranma's Older brother. And I can't let you attack my brother Miss.  
  
Miss Hinako was surprised, this young man was indeed the other Saotome that she had heard about. Though, to Miss Hinako, it wasn't that hard to believe. His aura had a similar feel to it like Ranma's.  
  
Miss Hinako: So there is another Saotome walking around this campus. I was hoping that you would be less of a delinquent then your brother, but it appears that I was wrong.  
  
Setsuna looked indignant, that was a totally uncalled for remark. Setsuna didn't deserve that.  
  
Setsuna: Miss, just because I want to help my brother when he was going to be attacked from his blind side, doesn't make me a delinquent.   
  
Setsuna was about to say something else, but was cut off by the bell that sounded, marking the end of lunch. Setsuna, turned away from Miss Hinako and walked towards Ranma and Ryoga.  
  
Setsuna: *looking at Ranma* You guys should settle this later ok. *looks at Ryoga* I suggest you get out of here, before Miss Hinako decides to drain you.  
  
Ryoga nodded his head, somewhat bewildered, had he heard that right? Was this guy really Ranma's older brother? He would have to ask Ranma later. Ryoga turned away and started to walk out of Furinkan High, as Setsuna, Ranma, and Akane made their way to their own classes, leaving Miss Hinako standing in the field.   
  
As the day passed on, the clouds began to gather over head. Finally, the school day had ended; Setsuna, Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki all walked home together, though this was a rare occurrence. As the group walked on, Setsuna and Ranma drifted ahead of the girls. The girls were in lost in there own conversation, as were Ranma and Setsuna. After some more time walking, Setsuna slightly pulled the sleeve of coat, looked at his wrist, then pulled the coat back the way it was.  
  
Setsuna: *turning to Ranma* Sorry bro, I gotta be somewhere. You guys keep going, tell mom I'll be back later tonight. Later.  
  
Setsuna began to run forward, until he reached the corner and turned down it. Nabiki and Akane looked after Setsuna confused, Nabiki stepped closer to Ranma.  
  
Nabiki: Where's he going?  
  
Ranma: Don't know, said he had to be somewhere and then just ran off.  
  
Akane: He didn't tell you where he was going?  
  
Ranma: Nope, just said he had to go.  
  
Nabiki stared towards the direction that Setsuna had run off in. Something about his departure didn't sit well with her. She played the scene over in her mind. Then, it hit her, he had looked at his wrist.  
  
Nabiki: {Why did he look at his wrist. He wasn't wearing a watch today…}  
  
The group continued to walk on, but as they walked, the clouds over head decided to rain on the group. Ranma became Ranma-chan, then the three began to run home, wanting to get out of the rain. As they turned the corner, Ranma-chan ran into a young girl with magenta hair, and a crimson red coat.  
  
Ranma-chan: I'm so sorry Miss. Are you alright?  
  
Mystery Girl: Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking.  
  
Nabiki: *eyeing the mystery girl* Miss, did you see a young man run past here, wearing a black trench coat?  
  
Mystery Girl: *eyeing Nabiki in return* Actually I did. He ran off that way in a hurry.  
  
Akane: *smiling* Thank you Miss.  
  
Ranma-chan: Yes, thank you, and I'm really sorry for running into you.  
  
Mystery Girl: *smiling* Don't worry about it. Now if you'll excuse me…  
  
The mystery girl ran off, as did the three girls, racing back towards to dojo. The rain continued to fall, growing heavier with each passing minute. It seemed as if the rain was intent upon soaking the three teens. After quite a distance in the rain, the now soaked teenagers rounded the corner that lead to the Tendo Dojo. At which point the sudden rain shower, decided to suddenly stop, clearing up almost instantly. All three girls looked pissed as they walked through the front gates.  
  
Nabiki: *sarcastically* Well, that was fun…  
  
Akane: Geez, I'm soaked…  
  
Ranma-chan: Stupid rain…  
  
Kasumi came out of the kitchen upon hearing the trio walk in. The sight before her was somewhat amusing, her sisters and Ranma-chan standing there, completely waterlogged.  
  
Kasumi: *smiling* Oh my, I'll get you three some towels, wait right here.  
  
Akane: Thanks Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi left the three soaked teens standing there for a moment, as she went and gathered some towels so they could dry off. With towels in hand, Kasumi came back and handed the towels to the girls. Something seemed to be missing from the group.  
  
Kasumi: Ranma-chan, where is Setsuna?  
  
Ranma-chan: He said he had to go somewhere, don't know where he is.  
  
Drying her hair, Nabiki made her way to her room, wanting to change into some drier clothing. Setsuna was acting strangely today during class. He kept looking out the window into the sky, as if he was looking for something. Then after school, he ran of suddenly, just before it started to rain.  
  
Nabiki: Hmm, it seems like Setsuna has something to on his mind.  
  
Nabiki pondered the possible outcome, trying to determine if Setsuna's actions were for a reason, or just merely the way Setsuna was. Something about this didn't sit well with Nabiki. As she began to pace about her room, Kasumi knocked on her door.  
  
Kasumi: *opening the door* Nabiki, I have some clean clothes for you.  
  
Nabiki: *taking the clothes* Thanks Kasumi, oh, by the way, when Setsuna gets home, can tell him I need to talk to him?  
  
Kasumi: *smiling* Sure thing Nabiki.  
  
Kasumi left Nabiki's room, and Nabiki continued her pacing. She had an idea as to why Setsuna acted strangely today, but she'd have to wait until Setsuna got home before she'd be able to prove it or not.  
  
*/*\*  
  
A rather soaked Setsuna walked down the streets of Nerima, his stomach growling at him. Telling him that he was hungry.  
  
Setsuna: Stupid rain, had to start falling when I'm walking. At least I was able to find…  
  
Setsuna began to look around for some place to eat, as the clouds began to clear up slightly. He walked on for sometime more, his hunger growing with each step. Finally, as luck would have it, Setsuna stood in front of the Neko Café; he smirked to himself.  
  
Setsuna: It would be just my luck to wind up here. Oh well, might as well go in and get something to eat.  
  
His decision made, Setsuna entered the Neko Café, finding a small table to sit at. Setsuna's eyes looked over the room, He noticed a few students from Furinkan High. A short time later, Shampoo came out of the kitchen holding trays in her hands. She didn't notice Setsuna sitting there as she took the orders to their respected tables. Once the orders had been delivered, Shampoo was about to walk back into the kitchen when she notice Setsuna sitting at a table. She walked over to him, all the while being unwittingly watched by Cologne.  
  
Cologne: {That boy is planning something, I can feel it.}  
  
Shampoo reached the table where Setsuna was sitting and looked down at him, not really looking into his eyes.  
  
Shampoo: Nihao Setsuna…  
  
Setsuna: *looking up, smiling* Nihao Shampoo, how are you doing?  
  
Shampoo: *still looking down* Me ok Setsuna…  
  
Setsuna: *frowning slightly* No your not, your face betrays your inner thoughts Shampoo. Tell me what's wrong.  
  
Shampoo: *looking into Setsuna's eyes* Shampoo no know how to feel anymore. Me always thought Ranma would be Shampoo's Airen, now me don't know…  
  
Setsuna: *speaking softly* Shampoo, nothing in this world is for certain. But, I know you will marry a man of loves you dearly. I'm sure of it.  
  
With that, Setsuna got to his feet, and began to head for the door, much to Shampoo's surprise.  
  
Shampoo: *following Setsuna* Where Setsuna going? Not going to eat anything?  
  
Setsuna: *turning to Shampoo* No thanks Shampoo, It's about time I head home *gently kisses Shampoo's hand* You'll see Shampoo, everything will work out.  
  
The sky was still cluttered by a few clouds, but it looked like it wouldn't rain, but this was Nerima. The weather was hard to call. So, Setsuna quickly made his way home, not wanting to be caught out in the rain. Setsuna arrived at the gates after a some time. His trench coat still was slightly wet. He walked through the gates and went into the house.  
  
Setsuna: *calling out* I'm home!  
  
No one answered Setsuna's call. This confused Setsuna and he began to look around the house for everyone. As he walked through the house, he began to hear noise coming from the dojo. The noise sounded like Akane and Ranma.  
  
Setsuna: {Well, they're accounted for… now where is everyone else.}  
  
Setsuna enter the living room and found his father and Soun playing there never ending game of go. That was to be expected, those two wouldn't notice if Japan conducted a nuclear bomb test in the back yard. With the to "reliable" fathers accounted for, Setsuna began to head toward the kitchen. The sound of pots and pans slightly rattling greeted him along with the smell of food. Setsuna poked his head into the kitchen.  
  
Setsuna: I'm home mom…  
  
Nodoka: *turning to look at Setsuna* Oh Setsuna, welcome back.  
  
Kasumi: *looking at Setsuna* Setsuna, Nabiki wanted to speak with you, she's in her room.  
  
Setsuna: Oh, ok. Thanks, Kasumi.  
  
Leaving the kitchen, Setsuna made his way up the stairs, stopping of at Ranma and his room to put away his coat. Now dressed in only his black t-shirt and dark jeans, Setsuna walked over to Nabiki's room. Setsuna reached the door with the swan on it the said "Nabiki" and knocked.  
  
Setsuna: *calling through the door* Nabiki, it's me Setsuna. Kasumi said you wanted to talk to me?  
  
Nabiki: *calling through the door* Come on in Setsuna…  
  
Slowly opening the door, Setsuna poked his head in before actually stepping in himself. Nabiki was sitting on her bed, facing the door when Setsuna walked in. She looked up at Setsuna, her eyes seemed to appraise Setsuna as he stood there.  
  
Setsuna: *raising an eyebrow* What is it you wanted?  
  
Nabiki: *smirking* Something's been bothering me for some time now, actually, a few things a have…  
  
Setsuna: Such as?  
  
Nabiki: Well, for starters, the fact that you knew about Jusenkyo when you've never been to China…  
  
Setsuna: The monks at the temple studied many things, accursed areas were part of their studies…  
  
Nabiki: Ok, I'll give you that, but what about you checking a watch that doesn't exist, or constantly looking out the window during class?  
  
Setsuna's eyes widened at first then fell back to normal, a smirk crossing his face.  
  
Setsuna: Hm, guess I wasn't able to fool all of you huh?  
  
Nabiki: Nope… you're not that slick…  
  
Setsuna:*smirking* Really? Then tell me what you figured out?  
  
Nabiki: Well, that girl we ran into looked somewhat like you…  
  
Setsuna: *laughed slightly* Well I'll be damned, someone was able to figure it out.  
  
Nabiki: *smiling* I'll admit it was rather difficult. You did keep a secret for a good time… So, how long have you been cursed?  
  
Setsuna: *nonchalantly* About three to four years now.  
  
Nabiki: *eyes widen* Three to four years?!? Wow…  
  
Nabiki quickly regained her composure then looked back at Setsuna. A familiar glint appeared in her eyes.  
  
Nabiki: Would you mind… showing me?  
  
Setsuna: Only if you have cold and hot water.  
  
Once again, Nabiki smirked as she produced two buckets with warm and cold water. Handing both of them to Setsuna, Nabiki sat back down on her bed.  
  
Setsuna: *shaking his head slightly* You had this planned didn't you?  
  
Nabiki: Maybe…  
  
Setsuna shook his head as he lifted the bucket of cold water of his head. He slowly tilted the bucket until the water began to pour out onto Setsuna. Nabiki watched the change, the water seemed to wash away the handsome young man as the water turned the midnight black hair into a magenta colored hair. Turning the muscular body into a curvaceous young body of a well endowed girl. Setsuna, currently Setsuna-chan, shook her head, some water falling from it. She quickly grabbed her pants with on hand, to prevent them from falling.  
  
Setsuna-chan: *smirking* Well, are you happy.  
  
Nabiki: Wow, you and Ranma share more then just blood and looks.  
  
Setsuna-chan: I have this feeling that not only did you plan this, but you also have something else in mind.  
  
A smirk appeared on Setsuna-chan's face as she spotted the glint in Nabiki's eyes. Setsuna-chan picked up the bucket of warm water and turned back into Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna: What do you have in mind?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
End of Part 8  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author Commentary: *Author stomps around cursing* That took too *censored* long! AHHHHHH!!! NO MORE! NO MORE!! *Author stops and takes deep breath* Ok, I feel better now. As you can guess, this chapter, like the last one, took too long. I'm glad I've finally finished it, cause now I can have some real fun. Setsuna's curse has been revealed. By a show of hands, who suspected the mystery girl? Or better yet, who actually raised their hands to a computer screen? *Author begins to laugh at all the readers who actually lifted their hands* I'll end this here and get some sleep. Later days people… * falls asleep at keyboard*  
  
Next Time on Ranma ½: Older Siblings… a blessing or curse? 


End file.
